The Mutt
by mysticallbabay
Summary: In this story there's a twist. Kagome is a cold and heartless , well whatever u want to call her.She isnt anything in perticular.She is a MUTT,a mix,destined to die by Sesshomaru's Tokijin sword.Will love bloom for the both? ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE
1. what am i?

**The Mut****t.**

**Chapter 1**

The ocean waters swayed near the Eastern village of Edo. Kneeling on the sandy surface along the sea were a Miko mother and her daughter. Both were dressed wonderfully for they were indeed a great pair of beauties alike. The mother wore a silken long sleeved blue kimono with pink and purple butterflies dancing on it. These colors mached her eyes for the mother's miko powers were so great that they disruppted her birth, giving her one pink pupil with blue lining around it and the other with purple and blue lining. The young girl, five years of age, sat combing her mother long, smooth, raven hair in a jet black colored kimono with golden leaves running along the hems and collar and on her , ran upwards, green stalks of bamboo with small panda bears grasping them. But as she allowed her fingers to handle her mother's raven hair a thought came upon her.

"Mother, may i see it again?" she asked soflty.

Her mother smiled at the young one and gently pull down just enough fabric to show her daughter her back but cover her chest from the nightly public. The child stared at the scar the dreaed demon carved on her mother-in the shape of a **T**. It was difficult for a child so young to know that on day that fate will also befall her. Her mother, she supposed being so strong, defeated the curse that their family enemy, Chintado,put upon her. Now the curse is past on to her, and she knew it.

"Do not ponder on it my dear. The time will come when you will know how to defat the curse"her mother stated to calm her child down.

" I am not worried oka-san, just upset."As she slipped back on her kimono the mother heard a question she knew was going to come one day, but not so soon.

"What am I?"

She did not panic, just thought deeply how it answer her curious daughter.

"You are ...,well, an inu, honey."

"I knew that, I mean, where doI fit in?" she said with a hint of sadness because she knew that hermother probablly didnt know herself-though she also knew that her mother would never lie to her, especially about this subject.

"I no not of your role dear."She knew it

." But i do know that you are a beautiful, young, and spirited, powerful, inu girl who can change the world if wanted to."

This made her fell a little better. She gave a small flicker of the mouth upwards, for she does not smile. Not even for her mother. She , even in that age, is a cold heartless girl.She wasn't empty though-she had her mother. Her Father had died 30 years after her Birth. She barely knew him. All she knew was that he was a hanyou whose life was taken by Chintado for refusal ofher marrige to him(and something else i cant tell you about in this chapter).

Her mother turned around to let pink and purple meet brown. "Listen to me honey" she bagan grasping her daughter's hands in hers."Remember always that no matter what takes place, you will never forget that you are my, daughter, **my **Kagome."


	2. Cursed

**The Mutt.**

**Chapter 2**

**"_The Cresent Moon will seal your fate until you find someone to mate. His marks and scars will always stay until your love will wisk you away._"**

**The decendant of Chintado chanted on seeking revenge on the young ancestor of Kagome and then disppeared in the air. He escaped.**

**Each generation has defeated this enchantment but not fully. All the women were not allowed to mate-that was the problem. But they found a way out of the curse. Sadly as long as Chintado's ancestors walked the earth, Kagome's family generation can not break the curse. The curse which is past on from the Central-to the South-to the North-to the East- and now...**

**THE WEST**


	3. The Nekos

**The Mutt**

**I so own inuyasha in this story-since there is no inuyasha in it-Wierd**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Anna, come." Kagome was now 18 years old. She had miko powers stronger than the world's most powerful demon. She possessed a great sword call bloody night.And a great sword it was two with it's blue handle and hilt having agold yellow slither running down it that slarkled in the night. Her demon powers weren't all that compared to her miko, but the posionous wip lash and her strength did come in handy. Well that and if she used he miko powers too much she'd lose an enormous amount of energy. She must be wise about how she uses her power.The hanyou side of her, from her father of course, is rather unfortunate.She, will lose all her powers and become human, including her miko, being vunerable to all. Even though Kagome already looks human, she is not.

"Anna, come." Kagome calls to her adopted daughter(or so that is how it would seem). It is obvious that she has taken this girl under her wing for Kagome is an inu and Anna is a neko.But not just any neko, a potionist. Born with unusalpowers just like her older brother whose a shape shiffter. Both can also walk through walls, even with a sealsurounding it. Oh yes, these powers are forbidden because they are a threat to the Sengoku Jidai. That's how Kagomefound them or they found her."Reow". Anna hopped onto Kagome's shoulder (for she was just the size of Kirara in kitty form) and both began heading onto their Journey. But hold on.

"Where's Tengi?" Kagome asked with her ususal emotionless tone. Anna shook her head. A sigh released from Kagome's lips for annoyance that they had to return back from where they just were to find Anna's doppey brother. A pity it was having an older brother who acts younger than you. This was a great delay in her time, which she didnt have much of. The night of her 300th birthday she was going to die if she didnt put up a fight and she knew it too.

Kagome sniffed the air to trace the scent ofMaple wood and ...Gotcha. She paced over to a tree to finda Red colored monkey , hanging from a branch, by his tail.

'How embarasing' she thought

"Will you please come on. Your wasting my precious time."she said almost with a scowl.

"Oh..Gomenasai. Just Hanging about." he apologized and turned back to his original form as a red neko demon with blue eyes going by the demon age of 256 but really looks like a 16 year old. Anna was pink with scarletcolored ears and also blue eyes. Her age is 5 years old and she looks it, but her real age is 97. And they bothhave three tails. Other people wondered if they were a new race in their old village. There has never been a race of nekos with such power as to have three tails. The more tails the more power.(probably why kirara has two.)

She turned back to her origanal direction. "Do carry on, we need to leave now."

Anna Climbed on top of her head and faced Tengi to stick her tounge out at him. He returned the gesture.

"Must you act like such child Tengi?" Kagome asked without looking at him, continuing on.

"But she started it" He replied eyeing his younger sister who seemed to be smirking in a teasing way. That's odd for a cat.

"You are older than her. My Kami show some backbone.You are, after all a neko." She stated

"Well sorry for being flexable" He muttered, but she heard it crystal clear like a demon would.

"Ha ha" she said sarcastically.

* * *

Traveling out of the West was Kagome's killer. Dressed in a most expensive kimono of white with sakura blossoms with hexagons around them in bumches of three, the most piercing golden eyes you would even encounter, and carrying two swords with emensive power.Yes, he was a demon. A Tai-yokai at that. He was Lord Sesshomaru. Gliding underneath the moonlight. He seemed to be searching for something but could not detect it. Edo was were he needed to go-but for what-or who? Only he knew the answer. Yet he continued on lookin for something he could not find.

* * *

"We will stop and rest here now" Kagome broke a long silence of hours long traveling.

"Oh good, cause i was getting tired any way. Im over here walking my buttocks off while she gets a free ride. Pfft, talk about equall treatment." Tengi wasn't jealous of Anna he just saw it as unfair.

"Do you expect me to carry you also? Anna is weaker than you stop teasing her."

"YeaI know" he said taking the small, and now sleeping form of Anna of Kagome's shoulder.

"Besides, you cant transform like she can" Kagome stated sitting on the ground in a meditating position. She never liked kimonos with out pants-to hardd to fight in.

"Nice spot you picked this time,yawn. Wow im tired"

"You cats are always tir..Shhh. Sniff sniff.

"Wait here and keep Anna safe"

With that she left into the darkwoods.


	4. Smiles

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome stalked through the trees, trying to capture the scent of the evil she had scensed.'Must have imagined it' she thought to herself as she started to walk back to camp. 'Tengi had better made a fire by now.' After all the traveling that neko has done with her, he should know to at least make a fire when they settle down if she's gone. Suddenly...CRACK. A twig snapped. Now she knew she wasn't imagining that! RUSTLE... the bushes surrounding her seemed to make noise that the wind could not possible controll. She just stood there like a board without making any movement, trying to take in all that was happening around her.

Then-**CRACK, RUSTLE**, and _Moving Forms_

**CRACK, RUSTLE**, and _Moving Forms_

This was getting wierd now. She had enough.Kagome stood in a prepared attack form to strike down the stalkers. She knew there was more than one. It was obvious. Besides, she could smell more than one of them, and Kagome didn't like the aura coming from them. Kagome was also lucky, for she had no aura even though she posessed some demon powers.She wasn't a demon because you can't be a demon and have miko powers too. And Kagome wasn't a miko because you can't be a miko and have demon powers also. And of course she wasn't human because she had these powers. But she looked absolutley human, and this was an advantage because then anyone would under estamate her power.

Then everything went quite.Not scensing anything else she decided to head back, when..."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Anna" She muttered to herself then rushed to the direction of the scream. Unfortunatley she also runs like a human-a little slow comapared to a demon. But at least she can hear and smell like a demon. Right?

* * *

"Lord sesshomaru, Lord sesshomaru. The human child is now safley back at the castle as you odered my leige." came a swakky of a taod demon.

"Jaken, which direction is she in?" Sesshomaru's low toned vioce came.

"er...Ahem... I believe it is in the East that the wrech is in, Milord" Jaken replied bowing nearly to the ground.

He just started on his way towards East, not paying any attention to the Bowing imp.

"aw..Wait for me Milord. Please dont leave this humble servant"

As Jaken yelled out to the already far away Demon Lord, Sesshomaru was containg his anger.

'That wench will die by my sword. If she can't accept that fact then she is even more weak than i thought.' He thought

Then he stopped in mid walk and began to smeel the air. "Her" He murmured too low for anyone to hear. And with that a small smile, Sesshomaru sped off, farther into the Eastern area.

"L-lord sesshomaru?...Aw, he's smiled. This can't mean good news... Oh lord sesshomaru wait for meee!"

* * *

The Great Tai-yokai came into a clearing only to see a crying neko girl with three tails hiding behind a huge boulder.

She looked up in horror to see him stabding over her with narrowed eyes. She tryed to run but her speed (even with the awsome power that she had) was no match for his. In ran after her only to see that she was trapped by the dead end of a cliff.

"Kagomeee-ak" She was cut off from her sentence when a man's firm grip came closing down on her neck before you could say "wow".

He lifted the girl up and then noticed something. At the bottom of the cliff, to his right , stood...Kagome. She was smilling.

* * *

..."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Anna" She muttered to herself then rushed to the direction of the scream. Unfortunatley she also runs like a human-a little slow comapared to a demon. But at least she can hear and smell like a demon. Right?

As she neared the the clearing of camp she already could smell the disgusting stench of the bandits.

One was holding Anna by the arms while ahe tried to break free to use some magic on them to turn her capturer into a worm. And tengi was also being held down adn was thrown to the grown with a dagger held to his neck

"Let go of my sister you thief" he said bravely with great confidence and also great stupidness. He couldnt even transform with out the blade coming down on his neck. (remember some people weren't aware of some animals existants yet so he new very little to transform into. And the animals he knew of were big for when he needed help in battles).

"Ohhh-lookie here fellas. We got ourselves the Grand prize of them all. And i thought that the little one here would be a good pleasure to have about. Haha." said on of the thieves. There were about 15 of them. Though Kagome knew how to defend herself, she wasn't exactly trained for combat battles. No one tever taught her. Her father died to quickly and her mother died only about fifty years ago, which is not long for someone who ages like a demon.

"Hey Crankat, isn't this the gal that the boss was looking for?" asked a scruffy lookin demon to the one trapping Tengi.

"Hey, your right. She's an even better prize than i thought. Grab her."

Next thing you knew, all sorts of demons and hanyous part of the gang were coming towards Kagome. With a flick of her wrist she killed of at least five of them with a bold yellow colored posion whip and then jumped up in a tree to dodge the other. They weren't very bright though and wondered where she went for a second,then came her voice.

"A little slow aren't you boys?' she asked sarcastcally adn lightly jumped from the tree.

They ran after her again but only about 8 of them remained. 'Pfft, this should be easy' she thought and leapt up into the air causing the dumfounded crooks to smack right into the tree she was once up in. She came down and another two ran back after her.

"Why you putred little wench, get your ass over here" yelled out a hanyou. (I know-weird mix huh?)

Him and his comrade thrust toward her with all their speed. And they still wound up getting a stab of the miko powers within them. they landed dead in her arms and she threw oneover to the snake demon ,who was getting fresh with Anna, and then heaved the other one over to the wolf demon threatining to stab Tengi.In a flash Tengi was up and morphed into a huge spider demon.

"Anna run" commanded kagome then from out of now where a knife rammed into her. Anna then did what she was told and ran out of sight. Kagome, however, just elbowed the hoodlem in the mouth while Tengi was beating up and throwing the other burglurs out of the forest in seperate directions. But he left one for Kagome to interrogate. She knelt down and grapsed the creaton by his collar.

"Who is your leader?"

""- He refused to answer

"Tell or your death will be most unpleasent" she said with a scowl on her face that proved she had no patience with him.

" He-He's coming to get you. There's no where to run now wench"

"WHO SENT YOU?" She really had no patience now and tengi knew it. He stood far back enough, morphed into his originall state,to stay out of their way but enough to spring into action if the crook did anything funnie.Whether Kagome could defend herself or not, Tengi did care for her like a sister rather than a protector.

The banditanswered "Chintado" and with that he died.

Sigh-"Come on then, we best find Anna"

* * *

They were walking for about 5 minutes when Tengi spoke.

"Where do you think she ran off to?"

sniff, sniff-" I caught her scent, calm dow-"

"Kagomee-aw"

By the time Tengi could say anything Kagome had already ran off to that direction. So he decided to follow. But when he got to Kagome's destination he had to catch his breath a bit befor relizing ...

'Oh my Kami-Anna', Tengi thought as he stared at a great, and powerful looking demon nearly choking his sister to death.

"Kagome, Anna is...Oh my Kami. Your smiling?" He asked in confusion.

'Why the hell was she smiling at a time like this' he thought panicky

'Infact, why the hell is she smilling at all' he wondered pondering over the slight upward lip expression on her face.


	5. Here we go again

**The Mutt**

**Im so glad i got reviews-keepum up-Thank U**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, Kagome, how nice of you to come by." Sesshomarustated still holding Anna in a death grip

"And what business do you have with the neko girl?" Poor Anna was squirrming and gasping for air. Kagome was on the brink of charging at him with all of her rage but resisited.

"I had picked up your scent all over her. Surley she was an ally that would lead me straight to you. And I see it hasworked perfectly."

Kagome just stared and growled lowly. Oh the possible deaths she was thinking od bestowing on hm. Kagome (like Sesshomaru with Rin) never really showed her love for Anna, except when she was in danger.

"Well, I no longer have use for the child. I shall disspose her" Sesshomaru stated smiling inward for the look on Kagome's face.

He flung Anna over the side of the cliff causing her to screech in fear. But before she could get off the cliff far enough, Kagome had jumped up in time to catch her. Unfortunatley, Sesshomaru's plan wasn't over. He grabbed Kagome by the neck and held her up. Kagome, bein forced into the air, had dropped Anna.

* * *

Tengi and Jaken were watching at the bottom of the cliff. Jaken was cheering Sesshomaru on while Tengi was shocked out of his mind. How the hell did Kagome jump up that high? The cliff was at least 30 feet up.

Anna, luckily, was a neko, and like all cats, landed on her feet. Tengi rushed to her side in time to see Kagome being flung right into a huge boulder that was at the side of the cliff.

* * *

Kagome was thrown right into thew side of the cliff. As she tried to get up, she relaized that it caused her pain. Back in the wood when she got stabbed by the bandits it was like a feather was poking her than a dagger piercing her skin. Sesshomaru was the first to ever cause her pain and this confused her. Sesshomaru walked towards her with Tokijin drawn.

"Pity it is. To make the same mistake as your mother is such dishonor human."

As Kagome tryed to pick herself up without the sharpness of being slammed into rock, she realized what he was talking about

_**FLASH BACK**_

"And now, will you give her up tome to have her as a mate, or suffer the great consequences?"

Chintado held a six year old Kagome(really128 years old)up by the collar of her kimono, leaving her feet to dangle off the ground. she was growling and stuggling as best she could to release herself from his grip. It had no effect.

Her mother, all beated and battered from fighting with Chintado's minions, was watching in horror as her only child was being strangled by their enemy. But she rather have her daughter die in peace than spend a life time of grief and sadness, married, mated, to this disgusting illusionist demon.

So she replied sadly, "Never."

Then Chintado dropped Kagome over the edge.

"No, Kagome." Her mother yelled out. She ran and jumped off the edge of the peek, catching Kagome in her arms. She used her miko powers, which were incredbly strong, to shield them on the way down. It was useful so they won't be harmed when they reached the bottom of the cliff.

Chintado, however, wasn't really there. It was an illusion of himself. This allowed him to jump right into the shield and grab the woman, causing her to drop Kagome right out of the barrier. He then used his claws to dig them into the side of the cliff and his legs supported him. Chintado slammed Kagome's mother into a sharp rock that was sticking out of the land forms and let her drop along with Kagome.

"Okaaaaaa..." She screamed. Her mother had died right infront of her eyes disappearing into the winds by her miko powers. There was nothing left but sparkling energy flying away.Kagome, however,was still falling from about 100 feet when Chintado swooped down and grabbed her. When they landed she had passed out. They were along the east coast beach (yes the samebeach from chapter 1). Chintado was just about to disappear to his hide away when, WHIP. A flash of green disturbed his illusion. There was danger near. Chintado frantically looked around but nothing was to be seen.Suddenly, WHIP again. The same flash of green had hit Kagome out of his hands. Whatever was after her, he wasn't getting into it.

"I will return when ready, child." So he disappeared back into the night.

Kagome woke up dizzily to find two great golden pair of narrowed eyes starring at her with hate written all over them. She was too little, and too exhasted to defened herself now, so she passed out again.

Later on...

"Oh, come now. You must eat Little Miss. Surley your human." Came the lovely voice of a kitsune demon woman.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_So sorry about the cliffie, but i just love surpirises. Don't you?**


	6. Chintado's Appearance

**The Mutt**

**_Japanese_**

**Shimatta**-Damn it

**(:-o Just letting you know-sesshy boy has two arms in this fic okay-enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Pity it is. To make the same mistake as your mother is such dishonor human."

As Kagome tryed to pick herself up without the sharpness of being slammed into rock, she realized what he was talking about. But how did he know about that?

"It is time for you to accept your fate, wench."

He charged at her with his demonic speed. She looked human to him, so he didn't expect her torespond well. She quickly unsheathed Bloody Night (her sword) and blocked his attack towards her, which almost slit her throat (Kagome is able to fight because her kimono is actually exactly like Sesshomaru's outfit only black and without the armor and flowers). They spun swords around until she fell to the ground several feet away from him. He ran at her again only to have the attack of Tokijin clash with Bloody Night. Kagome used her free hand to blast some energy of her miko powers to burn his hand holding Tokijin. Sesshomaru quickly leapt back and Kagome got up steadly but flew back into the side of the cliff when his hand came down on her.

"You are a fool to think that you could defeat me" He said at the breaking point of transforming.

"Well you under estimated me, _Lord _Sesshomaru." her words were full of sarcasim and hate. "You didn't know that I have miko powers did you?" Sesshomaru just stood there as if she was no threat to him. His emotionless face and narowwed eyes made her want to beat the shit out of him even more. "Maybe your losing your senses after all." she teased but her expression held no humor, just disgust.

"You dare insult me?" Sesshomaru asked

"I dare not." was her answer.(in other words, she didn't dare to, she did insult him)

* * *

"You tell that wench, Lord Sesshomaru. Hmp, noone talks about my lord in a disrespectful manner" Jaken said very proudly

Anna, of couse, didn't like that ugly imp talking aboutKagome so horrid. So with the twist of her wrist and a mutter-"shakonae brabo"-A fierce bear yokai jumped out the trees and started chasing the nasty toad.

"akkkkkkkkkkkkkg"

Anna giggled so much that she hadn't noticed that blast of light above her were Kagome and Sesshomaru were in battle. Tengi held on to his sister and then carried her off when an enormous lighting bolt hit the peek of the mountain. It nearly came down on them. Luckily Tengi changed into a Jaguar ,big and strong enough to carry Anna.

* * *

"You dare insult me?" Sesshomaru asked

"I dare not." was her answer.

Once again Sesshomaru tackled Kagome to the wall of the cliff, from his rage,withTokijin at her throat and hand at the collar of her kimono since he couldn't touch her.

"Perish" He said blazing golden eyes staring down at Kagome. He raised Tokijin but suddenly...

he prevailed when a great aura appeared to be leaking from a dark cloud hovering towards them. Sesshomaru backed away from Kagome. Then, without warning, a huge lightning bolt flashed out and blasted Kagome into abody of water atop the mountain.

Sesshomaru recognized this scent . It was the light, and yet, dispicable scent of...

"Chintado"

His anger was building up by the minute, not that he showed it of course.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sesshomaru walked along the mountains near the East, somewhere in the forest many miles from his castle. He stopped when he smelled grave hatred and Dragon-nite (which is something i made up-its like magic with blood mixed up).

"Ah, Sesshomaru."

Chintado appeared before him leaning on a tree with a devilish grin onhis smug face. Chintado is the worlds best illusionist. Just because Kagome refuses to mate him, doesn't mean that he's ugly. He is quite hansom in fact with long Hazel/whitish hair down to his knees, and bright orange eyes(the color of fire)that could pierce you in the heart. His skin was a bit dark (think of the villian from the game Kingdom Hearts or Aladdin )

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Chintado. It appears that we both want the same thing, or shouldI say, desire the same person."Chintado explained it with venom in his words.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in spite of the demon before him. "I desire nothing, now _move_."

"Oh, butI believe you do my-_lord_." He was teasing him, making Sesshomaru want to kill him in an instant.

"Really, and who is it?"

"Her name is Kagome. I'm sure you've heard of her. She is the one you are to slay on the night of her 300th birthday, correct?"

"No. I shall slay her when I please. Now, move or die. It is your choice." Sesshomaru threatened

"Fine, but you would be wise to leave that girl be, Sesshomaru." Chintado warned with a hint of a threat also.

He disappeared with a final statemant. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now, would we?"

"Chintado...your threats do not intimidate me." Sesshomaru said to himself as he continued walking.

He was headed for her. Just then he heard in the distance Jaken and his squaking.

"Lord sesshomaru, Lord sesshomaru. The human child is now safley back at the castle as you odered my leige." came a swakky vioceof a toad demon.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Chintado"

"Once again we meet Sesshomaru, only this time was sadly unintentional." Chintado stood on the cloud that struck Kagome down into the pool of water, which magically came out of nowwhere.

'Must be an illusion, but it feels so real that I still can't breath underneath it' she thought. Then something caught her eye. It glowed and shined under the light of the pond.

'What is that?' She swam towards it. She might as well. Kagome dropped her sword when she was flung into the small body of water and now there is no reason (other than to kill him, and she can't without a sword) for her to go back to surface.

She approached the mysterious figure to discover that it was a golden mirror with silver lining. 'Hm, beautiful' she thought and Kagome rarely thinks of anything, other than her mother, as _"beautiful"._

As she peered into the glass a picture formed. It came out to be a man with long silver hair and a woman dancing. They were both demons it would seem. She could not see what the woman looked like beacuse they were slow dancing with the demon's back towards Kagome's face.But by the time they were about to turn in the direction where Kagome could see both faces, suddenly a rock came flying from the surface and knocked the mirror right into theglass and out of her hand. It sank further down with its mirror too cracked to see anything. Furiated, Kagome rushed to the surface only to find that Sesshomaru was done with his battle with Chintado. She panted for air, beacuse, even she needs to breathe. Kagome also can't hold her breath as long as some regular demons. She is a very complicated person that not even she can figure herself out. (Did that make sense?)

* * *

"Honestly Sesshomaru, what would you need to kill her for anyway?" Chintado asked with slyness in his vioce.

"My reasons are my own." Sesshomaru replied.

"How about I make a deal with you Lord Sesshomaru." Chintado only uses his formal name when he requires something from Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru knew it too.

"How about I take her, mate her, she bears my child, and then after that I can give her to you for whatever the reason you want to kill her for." He said with a smile.

He's reasons for wanting her disgusted Sesshomaru and only made him want to kill her more. If Kagome bears the child of Chintado, who knows what powers it would hold. An illusionist's powers mixed up with a miko's powers (and much more power than that-he still thinks Kagome's human, but Chintado knows better) could be disaterous upon the Senjoku Jidai.

"And your reasons for mating the wench wouldn't happen to do with the fact that she has miko powers would it, Chintado?" Sesshomaru asked becoming more sickened by the second.

"Oh that and much more Sesshomaru." Chintado replied while balling up some air in he's hand. He through it at sesshomaru and it became three realistic, not illusion, rock demons. Sesshomaru used his piosonious whip to wipe out the lot of them and then swiftly used Tokijin's Dragon Strike to blow Chintado's Illusion of himself away.

His Tokijin's power was great enough to blow half the rocks atop the mountain. One of them flew at full speed into the pond that Kagome still had not come out of till now. They both noticed the small pool becoming smaller but Kagome just concentrated on the where abouts of her Bloody Night sword. Aha, she found it. Jumping out of the pond she tryed to reach it but seconds before Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and flew to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair (which is in a bun) snagging it enough to make her kneel to the ground.

"Wench, it appears that you know about the where abouts of Chintado's hide away, correct?" Sesshomaru asked with no care whats so ever about the pain he was causing her. Heck, he was the only one who could cause her pain.

"Go to hell" Kagome answered back at him struggling to break free of his claws.

"You shall be punished serverly, but until then, fortunately for you dear miko,I need you alive." He then took hold of the back of her kimono, causing her to stand, and pushed her off the cliff. Kagome braced herself for a minute until realizing that she had hit something, not hard and solid, but soft and solid. It was Sesshomaru's yokai cloud.

'How creepy. It's like I could fall right threw but it won't allow me to' She thought as Sesshomaru stepped onto it. 'Great, he took my sword. That basterd' Kagome began eyeing the Great Lord with hatred enough to make her go red in the face but she never blushed. It was only silence on the way down. Don't forget that Jaken was still here and just recovered from some bear bites.

As they landed Tengi and Anna spotted Kagome kneeling on the ground. Now she could at least try to escape but, he has her Bloody Night and she is no match for him with **three** swords. "Shimatta" he heard Kagome say underneath her breath.

"Jaken"

"Aye milord" And once again a cloud had formed around Kagome and they were descending into the air. Heading for the Western Lands.

"Lets go Tengi." Anna Teleported onto the cloud followed by her brother without hesitation.

Sensing an intrution, Sesshomaru struck a whip at them causing Anna to gasp and Tengi to duck for cover. Thankfully it was blocked by Kagome's whip. He looked at her in disbelief of her power but she just stared back at him.

"They're with me." She told him still locking gazes.

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned back towards their journey.


	7. Up in the air and to the castle

**The Mutt****

* * *

**

_**Japanese**_

**Hai-Yes**

**Iie-No(E-yar)**

**Shimatta-Damn it**

**Oka-san-Mother**

**Arigatou-Thank you**

**Konichiwa-Hello**

**Inu-Dog**

**Baka-Idiot**

**Otou-san-Father**

**Gomenasai-Sorry**

**Ohayo-good mornimg**

**Neko-Cat**

**Kami-God**

**Koi-my love**

**Odou-sai-Shut up**

**Kobanwa-Good Evening**

**Hime-Princess**

**Kuso-shit**

**Hentai-Pervet**

**Shizukani-Silence**

**Onna-woman**

**Miko-Priestess**

**TaiYokai- DemonLord**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

'I suppose that neko girl could be a companion for Rin, but what about the elder. They are both strange looking. I have never seen a neko demon with three tails and yet there are two of them. Interesting' Sesshomaru thought as they neared the Western Lands.

'How dare he take possession of my sword.' was what Kagome was thinking. She turned her gaze from Sesshomaru to see behind her that Anna was, not playing as usual, but also giving Sesshomaru a dirty look. 'That's not like her' Kagome was concerned for Anna. She never told Anna that she was to die on the day of her 300th birthday. But wait.Today isn't the day of her birthday. It is a year before.

'Maybe the big and mighty baka forgot the destiny I was to take. He doesn't even know that I'm not human.'

Tengi was alsleep on the soft cloud but Anna refused to leave her guard. She got most of her bravery from Kagome. Kagome is like a mother to her so it is only fair to say that she is a role model to her also.

When the castle came in sight, Kagome recognized it for some reason.

"Aw, damn it" She said quitly but Sesshomaru heard her crystal. He looked at herbut she quickly turned her head away. Kagome hated him yet not as much as she loathed Chintado. That basterd had murdered her mother and father leaving her an orphan at the age of six. They landed a few feet from the western land hemisphere palace.

Sesshomaru's castle was more like a mansion looking home. It had the most beautiful shades of red, and black wood with white marbled walls. The architecture was curved upward in the gorgeous japenese style. Once infront of the castle it's shoji doors were opened by tough and muscular looking demon soldiers who greeted Sesshomaru without even looking in his direction. He said nothin back to them. Inside were more guards at every corner of the palace. You could see from the candle light that it was four stories high. It's floors were placed in different sections of the area because other obstacles were underneath them. The spaces were used as a stable, a dojo, and across the court yard, you could see a medium sized shrine made for praying and blessing dead ancestors. Even on one clearing of the palace, it was hard to notice the magnificent looking garden that streched from miles around.

'Who does he pray to?' Anna and Kagome both though to themselves.

Tengi had awoken once they had landed. Him and Anna seemed to be the only ones who were in awe of the palaces' sight.

"Come" Sesshomaru ordered and continued walking to the doors of the actual castle, followed by Jaken of course.

Suddenly all three captures picked up the scent of musk flowers. Then you could hear, what seemed like the running of a small being. Next there was half a head and sparkling eyes looking down from a third story window. Anna caught a glimpse of the form, being a neko and using her night vision, to see it. But once she locked eyes with the small form it dashed off, leaving its post from the open window. Anna narrowed her eyes at this but decided to brush it off.

The doors opened by two guards who were standing on the outside and on the inside two more guards were keeping watch there.

'Like he needs protetion. The demon is a freagin' TaiYokai for Kami's sake' Tengi thought.

The inside of the castle was wonderful. A fire was blazing at the great big chimmney that was protected by a mantel and huge tapestries hung over the walls. Since the ceiling was not to high up, the lighting was perfect so you could see the beauty of every aspect of the room. Anna and Tengi were amazed by the luxurious rooms which seemed to lead to other rooms. But Kagome...really... didn't care. Her features were exactly the same as Sesshomaru's. Not even a smile ever graced her lips, as far as anyone knows, which made her look quite bored. Those almost dropping eyes gave off that she was indeed tired.

Sesshomaru lead them to the third floor. Hetook them down halls full of pictures and paintings. Probabally of old ancestors or relatives. Then they stopped infront of a room with a cute musk flower at the top of the sliding door.

"Your chamber is to be here" he said to Anna as Jaken slid open the doors.

The looks of the room contained only one candle that was lit and gave off enough light to show the beautifully orange and white painted walls with mahogony wooden flooring. There was a desk with ink and paper on it for writing and a wardrobe just big enough for her clothes. And in the corner was a futon just for her.And the little sleeping girl in the corner was just for her also. Wait... little girl.

"Whose that?" Anna bravely asked Sesshomaru.

"That is Rin. You will be sharing the room with her counting that she would like company and requires your protection."

"My protection?" She wondered aloud nearly shaking from the demon voicebehind her.

"Hai, seeing as Jaken could not do it to save his own life" He explained looking down at wimpy Jaken,

"I must now require a neko child to do the task."

'The toad is **that **worthless for him to rely on neko child' Kagome thought.

Anna walked slowly into her room and the door was shut behind her. It appeared more creepy now that she was alone.

"She is merely a child" Kagome spoke up in a low tone.

"Do you see me as blind miko? The girl obviously contains high power that of a grown demon."

"Hai she is working on her skills. Just don't over push her."

"Fine." He replied. Normally Anna would be delighted to be graced about her power but if she messes up on this task, surely Sesshomaru will have her head as he did earlier on.

Back with Sesshomaru, he put Tengi in the room right next to Anna's dorm. It was full of brown and maroon colors, almost identical to Anna and Rin's room. He's had a leaf from a,maple tree at the top of the door.

Once he thanked Sesshomaru and went in, they headed for Kagomes' chambers.

* * *

oooooooo-Another cliffie. 


	8. Like you use to

**The Mutt **

**For thos of you who don't know-a chinese pear is a mix of pear and apple put together and yes moonlight path is a flower**

_Japanese_

**Ningen**-Human

**Kitsune**-Fox demon

**ENOJY;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Sesshomaru and Kagome were left alone, to walk down the long hall to her chamber. When they came to her door, there was nothin on it. The little posts on the doors represented your scent. Kagome has four different scents for her four different sides.

**Ningen**-Voilets(Beauty)

**Miko**-White Rose(Purity)

**Hanyou**-Chinese Pear(Half Breed)

**Yokai**-Moonlight Path(Destiny)

All of these express her. So it is only proper for her to have a room with no idol on it. When the door opened it was lit up to see all the gold and blue decorations. A futon in the corner and double doors leading to a balcony. Everything else were pictures and dresser drawers. Kagome just looked at it all. The room could be fit for royalty. She hated royal treatment.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am but a prisioner in your home." She stated.

"Would you rather rot in the dungeon?" He asked

"Iie, I simply asked for a more simpler room" She replied not even looking at him but still staring at the way to fancy room.

"You will sleep in whatever roomI give you miko" He told her distastefully

"Fine, but what will people think of you when they see that you would give even a prisioner a most fancy attire." She asked cleverly while finally looking up at the giant demon. He-was-**TALL**.Sesshomaru just gazed back at her with disgust of her smart thinking.

"Very well" He said at last and they headed up another flight of stairs to the fourth floor. All three passed rooms with many different idols on them and one Kagome recognized. Actually there was two posts on it.The first was a bluetea leaf and the next was a yellow sunflower. O-oh. Those symbols meant trouble, at least for her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, come now. You must eat Little Miss. Surley your human." Came the lovely voice of a kitsune demon woman.

"Oh leave her be Niokay. The girl isn't going to eat." Came another voice only this time it was a male speaking.

"Oh, but she needs her energy, Docani." Kagome began to sit up to find two kitsune demons in the room. One was sitting beside her on the futon and the other was leaning against the door way smirking. The woman had the most sweetest eyes anyone has ever seen and the man looked dashing beyond all reason. But Kagome never trusted anyone. It was her way since birth.

"Konichiwa, I am Niokay. What's your name?" Niokay asked nicely

Kagome just glanced back and forth at the two before screaming bloody murder. This caused the two kitsunes to cover their ears in pain. Kagome kept screaming, not crying. Just wailing until she had enough strength to run out of the room. She managed to fly down a hall before bumping into something hard and falling on the ground. Next Kagome knew, she was being picked up off the groung and was hanging in the air. Something was holding her up, but what, or who?

Niokay and Docani came running down the same hall after her. Then they started bowing.

"My Lord, so sorry about the intrustion" Docani apologized.

"The human girl must have been scared off" Niocay stated.

The Lord just held up the struggling Kagome who was trying her best to growl like a dog. It was cute in a way.

The Lord just raised and eyebrow at her. "I will not tolerate young ningens running around my palace understood?" He asked the two.

"Yes My Lord" they both replied. He dropped Kagome ruffly and she glanced back up to see his face. The shadows were hiding it. The only thing she could see was his glowing golden eyes. She sped back off to the direction of the room she had awaken from. The two kitsunes bowed again and followed her.

**_END FLACHBACK_**

"Arigatou" Kagome said to Sesshomaru once they were at a much more regular room, still with no post on it.

"Your thanks is unwanted." He stated. "As you said before, you are but a prisioner in this home. Remember your place miko."

He turned to leave when she said, "I'm not a miko. I am Kagome. The least you can do is use my name, like you use to."

Kagome then walked into her room. It was filled with green and black colors. She also had a Balcony in this room, but it was smaller than the other rooms' balcony.


	9. Red faced neko and my Okasan

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 9**

It was a sort of rough, but cool night at the Inu residence. Kagome had a sort of fine sleep. Tengi had a sort of wierd dream and Anna was sort of comfortable sleeping with Rin.

Okay that is sort of a lie. She hated Rin. Not only did she not get her own room becasue of Rin but now she has to babysit the mortal. Anna was a little trickster, not the sweet and loving neko girl you think she is. Tengi knows it. So Anna laid awake until deciding to see Kagome. She transported through walls and stone until coming through Kagome's door. Kagome spun around to see Anna standing there with a pout.

* * *

Kagome opened the balcony doors.

'Kami, it's been so long'

The wind blew a single strand of her hair for it was still up in a bun. The balcony showed a white sandy beach with ocean waters full of green blue waves. Each palace of the four sides have a beach around it. Except for the Central area. That was an island because it was in the middle surrounded by waters.

Kagome leaned on the marble stone of the pavment when she smelled sweet pea flowers running fast throughout the castle. Then Anna was standing there in her room with a pout on her face.

"I refuse to _babysit_ a **mortal**" She whispered hard and agrily. It almost caused her to go red in the face.

"Anna, what are you doing up so late. The sun is nearly up" Kagome replied ignoring her statement.

"Why do I have to do what he says. He's not **my **Lord. I came from the South" She replied ignoring Kagome's question.

"Yes I know but he is incharge of this castle and if you want a place to eat and sleep you had better not cause me anymore trouble. I'm in enough of it" Kagome at last said sticking to one subject.

"Why are you, or we here anyway? What's your connection with him?" Anna asked slyly.She was a very bright girl. It was Tengi who was the child.

"I am here to die, Anna," Kagome said straight out forward. "And he is going to kill me" She continued picking Anna up by the back of her neck and carrying her over to the balcony edge.

There was a long silence as Anna sat down on the balcony rear.

"It's not fair" She said at last. She was a strong girl

"Life's not fair Anna. Look around you. All of this is evil" Kagome stated as they both looked out to the water and beyond.

"Are you evil" Anna asked innocently. She can be sweet only to the people she likes.

"Hai, Anna. I am" Was Kagome's answer

"But why?" Anna asked

"Okay, it's time for you to go to bed now" Anna knew Kagome didn't want to discuss the matter further.

"But i don't wanna go (purr yawn) go to sleep" Anna was relentless

Kagome turned to face Anna. "Close your eyes and count to 10, like I taught you to" She said.

Anna closed her eyes and began

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..

Kagome put her hand behind her back and in an instant was a ball off pure swirlingessence ofsleeping powder.

8..9..

Kagome lightly blew the essence into her face with grace before10. Anna even when sleeping had a sense of balance beacuse she was a cat. She slowly tranformed into the cute little kittin neko she appeared to be. But of course Kagome knew that she was a little devil atheart.

_knock..._

_knock..._

Kagome slightly knocked on the wall in her room. She didn't care if it would wake anyone. Then Tengi came through her wall. He grimaced at the snoozing yokai.

"Take her back to Rin's chamber please" Kagome said wearily handing Tengi his kitten sister

"Aye, aye captain" Tengi joked and took Anna.

"You going to bed soon Kagome?" He asked

"Hai, Tengi. Soon. Koban-wa" She replied.

"Koban-wa" He said

With that they departed. Kagome closed the double doors to the balcony and laid down on her futon, covering herself up with a sheet.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

"Kagome, Kagome wake up" came the sweetess voice in the world but the most irritating to Kagome.

Next came poking and the furriness of a tail tickling her nose. Kagome grumbled and wrapped the sheet over her head so none of her was showing. Just a big lump on the futon.

"Kagome wake up" The woman said again with a tougher tone than before. Like a mother would say to her child if refusing to get up for school.

"Oh, look. A little _servent girl_ from the East. Surely she **must** be human" The woman said in a greasy, teasing impression of an old hag. Then she yanked the covers off of Kagome to reveala kind looking kitsune woman

with beautiful, crystal white eyes being surrounded by ruby red lining. She wore a kimono only royalties were which is custom for she is the Lordess of the North. Her husband is the Great Lord of the Northern Lands. She came to by marriage. Her crest (from being mated) is a blue raindrop at the top of her head in between two red stripes pointing slanted downward, towards its direction. Her hair is asoft brown inthe front but turns into a pale yellow color down to her waist.

"OKA-SAN" Kagome wailed and returned the covers over her head again.

"Come now Kagome. It's time for you to get now." She urged Kagome to awaken.

"Must you wake me so early in the morning" Kagome grumbled popping her head out from under the sheets but still covered herself.

"It is not that early" Her 'mother' argued.

"Mother, it is sun rise" Kagome explained while looking up at the balcony's windows that poured the morning light through the glass.

"Oh, fine" the kitsune gave up.

"Where's Otou-san?" Kagome asked still trying to get some shut eye.

"He's downstairs. He's looking forward to seeing you again" the woman said while putting some books onto Kagome's shelf.

"Yea, I bet he is" Kagome said to herself. Too bad her so called mother was a demon and heard it.

"He really did miss you" She said.

Suddenly...

"Morning, Kagome" came the cheery voice of Tengi

Kagome sat up. "Who the hell sid you could come in just like that?" She said agrily. Piping actually

"Infact who said the both of you could come in? It's my room after all" Kagome stated

"Oh,I transported in" siad Tengi with no thought of being hurt by the raging inu at all.

"I'm your mother. I don't need permission" She said proudly as if Kagome could'nt argue.

'Mother?' Tengi thought that she was dead like his parents were.

"Aww, will you to please leave. I still would like to sleep" Kagome said irritated and pulled the covers over her once again.

"Fine" Tengi said and left in a huff through the walls.

"Well, alright. I always said you slept like a human,but i expext you to be down stairs in a few hours. Don't over sleep now" she told Kagome a little shocked by the neko boy's actions and left through the door.

* * *

**I think u all kno who the kitsune woman is, but just in case, i'll give her name in the next chapter**

**bring on the reviews _>:-)_**


	10. A new sister and an old sister

**The Mutt**

**I got the song from Inuyasha movie 3-my favorite;-)**

_**Japanese**_

**Ano**-Umm

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna de ai kurikaeshita.  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa_

_**I can taste the sweetness of the past**  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
__**I'll be alright,  
**Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
**I believe**_

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
**Four seasons with your love**  
Mou ichi dou."_

The singing form of a skipping six year old human chanted on and on. It was the only time she ever spoke. She refused to speak to anyone.

"Kagome, come" Niokay called.

Kagome spun around and ran to her. Niokay bent down to reach her height.

"Okay, honey. Now you can play only where I can see you. Don't go to far" With that Kagome nodded and ran off again. She **looked** cute with her hair all in a bun,with the yellow and blue patteren kimono she was wearing. Kagome was even barefooted because of the sunny day in the gardens. But on the inside she was just as ugly as someone with an evil heart. She climbed a near by tree but found it difficult because she was in a kimono and not the pants that she likes to wear. Even then she hated kimonos.

"Hm" Kagome thought. Most of the time she thought of what happened that night that she came hear. She can't remember a thing execpt who she is, a child screaming, and golden eyes staring at her with hate. She was still the cold, bitter little girl, only, different now. For some reason, every night that she's been here, Kagome's been human. It's been a week that she has stayed here at the Western Palace. She knows that she is diffinetly **not **a mortal but she can't figure out why. Kagome has adjusted to a new 'MOM'.

Niokay is the only person she will trust. There could be suppisions about her. But Kagome hasn't sensed any evil in her heart, powers or not. Children just know these things. Docani is her 'FATHER'. They are both kitsunes and married to each other. The tear drop symbols explain it all. Kagome trusts Docani too, it's just that he's a man. Kagome doesn't quite feel right about some men but she gets over it. She never had a father before. But then again she knows that she was doing fine without him. Or was she?

Suddenly...A hugh mysterious figure came up to her. She couldn't see it's face because it was so tall that from where she was sitting, the branches covered up its face. It appeared to be a man or a demon of some sort. Kagome was human for now and along with being more fragile than usual she had_ **feelings**_. And how she hated it.

Kagome was calm at first but then began to worry when his hand started coming towards her. Then she became really worried when green stuff was pouring out of his claws and then with out warning..._**SWIPE.**_ Kagome just dodged the attack and flipped over the branch landing on her back. She still couldn't see his face, the sun was in her eyes. So she ran for it as fast as she could and then...

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_Kagome awoken a few hours later. She took a bath in the huge hot spring that was near her chamber. How he got it on the fourth floor she'll never know. Kagome asumed it was done by magic. After she bathed, Kagome took a look inside her "closet". There were the most beautiful kimonos with all sorts of purples, reds, blues, etc-And she hated them all. 

'He must be kidding me' She thought staring at the long _kimonos_. "Uck", was how she felt.

Kagome picked out a nice green and white one, with wolves as the pattern. Then she laid it on the futon and slit it in half from the waist down. Pressing her thumb and index finger together she used her poision to to mend the slits back seperatly. Now the kimono has pants instead of a long skirt.

After dressing, Kagome decided to find Anna and Rin. She still can't get over the fact that Sessomaru put Anna incharge of a human child when Anna is just a kitten herself. Ridiculous. But when Kagome entered the room she found, noone.

"Anna, Rin?" She called. Noone answered. Then heard movment coming from the closet. Kagome opened it only to fine a little mortal girl scared out of her wits dressed in a red and white sleeping kimono. Bubbles were sped all over the fabric and she was bunched up, hands on her knees.

"Rin,I presume?" Kagome asked the shaking girl

Rin nodded. "I had a bad dream." The girl explained shyly.

"Come on out of there. Where's Anna?" Kagomesaid as Rin climbed out of the big drawer.

"Who is Anna? And who are you?" Rin asked. Then a bright smile creeped up her face.

"You are that woman who I saw last night aren't you?" She asked excited.

"Hai, I am. I thought I saw something in the window." Kagome kneeled to reach her height.

"So, are you here to be my new oka-san?" She asked in hopes for a new mom.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the young child. Any other person would have giggled at Rin's question. But a new mother? Kagome was still just a child herself. It is not easy beging 299.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I can't give you a mother, but I can give you a sister. Would you rather have that?"

Kagome gained intrest in this little girl. She reminded her of when she was little. Very shy but out going, kinda.

"Ano...Hai. I never had a sister before." Rin replied

"Good girl. Now let's find that sister of yours"

After Kagome dressed Rin upthey went downstairs. She followed the scent of oak wood and sweet pea flowers to the dining hall with Rin by her side. Then another scent picked up.

Tengi was sitting down at the long and wax glazed table eating and Anna was in kitty form next to him. She must have been done eating. Sitting at the right of Tengi was a charming kitsune demon with orange and brown hair that reached down to his hips. The kitsune had a teardrop crest on his forehead in between two red stripes going in the same direction as the kitsune woman from earlier on. And sure enough **she** came in the dining hall also.

"Oh, now your up." Tengi teases.

"Ah, Kagome. You've grown so much." The kitsune said rising from his chair to greet her.

"Well, it has been over 100 years now Otou."

Tengi nearly squirted out the tea he was drinking at the word "Otou".

"Kagome, I could have sworn that your father is dead" He said looking up in confusion.

"Tengi, this is Docani, my surrogate father." Kagome said with no expression on her face as usual. The kitsune woman sat down with a smile.

"And she..." She gave a small gesture to his wife, "she is Niokay, my surrogate mother.

"They are the Lord and Lordess of the Northern Hemisphere." She continued. Then, a tug at her left arm reminded Kagome why she came down here in the first place.

Rin saw Kagome walk over to a pink and scarlet cat who appeared to be eyeing her dangerously. Kagome picked the cat up.

"I thought you were suppose to look after her." Kagome whispered into her ear. Anna meowed back saying

"Well,I thought she was better off in the closet" Kagome lowly growled telling Anna how annoyed she was.

"Here is your new sister"

Kagome stated.She set her on the ground infront of Rin while the others were making small talk to each other. Anna gave a look up at Kagome that said "What the hell are you talking about?" all over it. Kagome returned the unspoken question with a "Be nice or elese" look. Rin, on the other hand, was baffeled.

"But", she began, "I can't be sister's with a cat" she said looking down at the strange neko.

"Anna, up" was all it took for Anna to go bursting up infront of Rin's face with a big "Hi". Anna startled Rin so much that she nearly fell over if it wasn't for Kagome's agility. She gave Anna a narrowed eye look.

'Deal with you later' She thought. "Alright you two go play now ". They were about to run off when Kagome said "Anna, be nice"

Anna grimaced and then nodded. They were off. "Wanna go play in the gardens, Anna?" Rin asked nicely.

'Maybe she's not bad after all'. Anna had second thoughts about Rin.She didn't like her before because Rin smelled of Sesshomaru from the traveling they had done. Kami knows she hates Sesshomaru as much as Kagome did.

"Ano...okay"

* * *

**Back at the table**

"So you are the Northern royals, right?" Tengi really didn't know how to speak to Royalty. But this was worth a try.

"Hai, we are. We've been mated for over 500 years now." Docani stated while sipping his tea.

"567 years to be exact" Niokay said still smiling as ever.

"Mated?" Tengi was a neko. They have very different customs than inus. And it is becaus of how he and Anna grew up that they had no idea what _mating_ was.

"Oh, yes. Inu demons, such as kitsune, wolves, and plain dogs, have mating customs."Niokay explained.Tengi was very confused

"But",Docani continued on,"I'm positive that Kagome, being your keeper and all, wouldn't want you to know about something like this at such a young age."

Tengi nodded, but he was still confused. They hadn't really explained what mating was, just that inu demons do it.

"How old are you dear?" Niokay asked

* * *

Kagome was just joining them. She sat down and a old servant came to her side immediatley. She looked like a jaguar demon. Kagome aked only for tea. You'd think after 8 hours of sleep she would be hungry huh? The servant went to fetch the tea. Kagome was just now zoneing into the converstion but said nothing.

"How old are you dear?" Niokay asked

"Oh, I'm 256 in demon years and 16 in human" Tengi answered.

"My how nice" Niokay said sweetly.

"A strapping young fellow too" Docani. said "I hope you take care of your sister also"

"How did you know she was my sister?" Surley she could have been a different neko.

"There has never been a race of nekos with three tails before and a color such as yours, is incredible. So it was obvious you were related." Niokay said.

"Oh, well." Tengi blushed out of embarassment.

"Well, don't be ashamed my boy". Docani assured Tengi."There is some uniquness in all of us. Isn't that right Kagome?"

Docani turned to his daughter with a smile. She didn't smile back. Her eyes were cast down in thought when he called her name. Just then, a jaguar demon with grey eyes and purple hair came in smiling with a tray of tea on it.

"Kagome?" The jaguar demon spoke.

Kagome turned her eyes to see none other than the little Casemi by her side.

**_FLASHBACK_**

A six year old Kagome came from her bath wrapped in a towel. Her an Niokay entered her room. A cute blue and pink kimono was already set on the futon for her. She gave a funny look at the atire.

Niokay turned her back to close the balcony doors so Kagome wouldn't get a cold. Mean while, Kagome was flicking her right hand and holding up her towel with her left. She just couldn't get her poision whip to work. She wanted to turn the kimono into pants but she was unexplainably human and couldn't gain access to her powers.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kagome turned to her mother. Her raven hair was down, for once, and all speard about her face, wet from the bath. She looked so cute and innocent. She even had some cheeks that anyone would want to pinch.

"Do you need help dressing?" Kagome nodded.

After they had dressed her, Kagome and Niokay went to eat. Because she was human, Kagome needed food now. So only a few plates of food were brought out, all by a little jaguar demon who looked about Kagome's age. Kagome thought it barbaric to have such a little person working here. So after she had eaten, Kagome wanted to go to the gardens before her lessons started. Niokay had taught her in some potions and Docani taught her in defending herslf a bit. She was still young, so there was no need to push her.

As Kagome sat in the pile of flowers, she began to think some. Then she heard something in a nearby bush. Kagome laid on her stomach facing the bush and stared at it. She stared until Kagome saw something move. The bush was a dark green color, but Kagome saw some purple in it. There was no berries or anything on the bush. She was curious. Her smell, sight, and hearing didn't work as well, so Kagome had to get up and check it out.

She ran over to the shrub and poked her nose into it. She stepped on her tip toes and peeked over it. Then there was a flash of purple and brown that made the wind swoop by Kagome. She turned around only to see the same jaguar demon that sereved her, sitting in the same spot that she was in. The yokai girl was purring and grinning with intrest for Kagome. Her tail was flicking up and down wildly.

"Konichiwa" She said "I'm Casemi.Who are you?" She asked all bubbly like.

Kagome was still staring at her in confusion. "Well do you talk any?" She asked Kagome

"". Kagome gave no answer. Then, seeing what was happening from afar, Niokay came over.

"Kagome this is on of the servant's child." She stood by Casemi."I think she would like to play with you. Would you like to play with her?" Then Docani joined her.

"Go on Kagome. There's nothing else to do around here anyway. Besides, it will take all that's been bothering you off your mind." Then Kagome nodded in agreement. She'd do anything to stop the annoying burden screaming in her head.

"She no talk much, do she?" Casemi looked up at Kagome's parents.

"Iie. But that's alright. You'll get use to her signs, if your friends long enough." Niokay promised.

Together they both walked among the pretty flowers with all sorts of scents. "So, is that really your mom?" Casemi tryed to make small talk. Kagome said nothing.

"I live here with my mom. My dad died a long time ago though. He was sick." Kagome was a bit intrested on one hand, but on the other hand, she couldn't care less.

"Oh, look" Casemi cryed. She ran over to the section of the garden where the Poppies grow. "My oka-san says I smell just like this one." She plucked the flower up and showed it to Kagome. She stared at it and then up into the sky. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Casemi stared into the sky too. Kagome shrugged her shoulders at the question when "Casemi, Casemi" Her mother called for her.

"That's my oka. I have to get back to work now. Sayonara Kagome-san" With that she ran back to the other jaguar demon with lavender colored hair. Kagome ran back infront of Casemi. "What's wrong?" Kagome clasped her hands together and bowed to Casemi. She was confused but bowed back to Kagome. Then Kagome ran to Niokay.

Later on... Niokay went back to Casemi's mother. "That means she trusts her." Niokay and Casemi's mother became good friends even to this day.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

Little Casemi no more.

"It's been so long Kagome" She said going down on one knee.

"Rise Casemi. We're all allies here" Kagome said.

Then they heard a woman's voice yelling for Casemi in japanese.

"Oh, duty calls" She said with a smile. Casemi set down the tea on the table infront of Kagome and said

"Maybe we'll catch up later. Bye"

And she left back into the kitchen.

Kagome sipped her tea like a lady. "She's still working here?" She asked any one of her parents without looking at them They knew she was pissed off.

"Oh, hai." Niokay answered with caution.

Kagome hated that her closest ally (she doesn't call anyone a friend)was working as a servant, and in _this_ castle no less.

"Tengi" She said to the Neko who was gawking and staring into space where Casemi was. "Close your mouth."

"Oh, hehe." Kagome gave him a warning look.

* * *

Hoped u liked it** _>:-)_**


	11. Pucker up aka WARNING!

**The Mutt **

**Okay, i know it's kinda boring rite now, but i'm just explaining everythang. Trust me it'll get better latr on**

_Japanese_

**Tomadachi**-friend

**Sumimasen**-excuse me

**Enjoy:-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Later on in the day around evening time, Niokay wanted to catch up with Kagome and decided to follow her to her room. Docani was busy arranging documents and training the troops of the Army. Tengi followed Niokay just because he was curious. He realy didn't need a good excuse becasue he was goofy but mature at the same time. It's wierd to be 16.

So all three were huddled up in Kagome's chambers while Rin and Anna were in their room drawing quitely and hopefully getting along.

"Where the HELL is he?" Kagome didn't like Sesshomaru's hospitality. If **he** brought her here for, Kami knows what ,then **he** should at least show his dumbass face.

"Oh, he's been on the look for this _Chintado_ person since sun rise. He says that Chintado's hide out may not be that far from the western lands."

"Iie, that is only there to fool you. It is another illusion. He is damned to be blinded so easily." She was pacing across the room by now. Tengi was laying on the floor in one area and Niokay was sitting in a chair near the door. The candels were lit and the room glowed.

"Clam down, he'll be back in a few hours" Niokay said

"I don't care when he'll be back, I care when I'll go" Kagome said finally settling down at the balcony. It was her thinking place other than the tree.

"(snort) Oh, I'm sorry. I dozed off, wasn't listening. What happened?" Tengi asked

"Kagome wants to leave" Niokay informed him.

"Well I don't blame her. I wanna leave too, Hmp. He has some nerve strangling my sister and then kiddnapping Kagome to this unknown palace." Tengi said proud with his arms folded.

"Unknown? This palace is nearly Kagome's home, if it weren't for an incident long ago." Niokay explained eyeing Kagome with a smart look. Kagome looked back at her with a "Don't start" look.

"What are you talking about _Home_?" Tengi asked once again confused.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Kagome stayed here for a hole season. It was the best summer ever and..."

"And yet I had no access to my powers, the whole three months,what so ever and was on the run ever since." Kagome cut off Niokay. She was still starring out at the ocean.

"I bet you missed this room though" Niokay teased.

"Hold on, Hold on. **This** was **your** _room_ as a **pup**?Tengi asked amazed.

"Of course as a **human**. Why do you think that I refused the gold room in the first place?" He was giving Kagome a gawking strange look of awe. "I wanted **my** room and not to be thrown about. I mean... it's still **my** room right?"

"Well when you put it that way" Tengi agreed.

"Ah, Yes. I remeber your first kiss also." Niokay said with a day dreaming look. Kagome gave an "ugh" because she knew that's all it took for Tengi to go busting out laughing.

"You, haha, had, ha, a first, hahaha, kiss?. Hahahaha." He couldn't hold it in to save his life.

"Shut it, three tail" Kagome said. Tengi quieted immediatly at her tone.

"It wasn't exactly a _kiss_."

**_FLASHBABCK_**

Kagome all dressed up in her pretty green and yellow kimono, sat on a log which served as a stool for her, in the middle of the gardens. Niokay and some other woman with blue hair and red eyes were talking on a bench and watching Kagome. But they were also watching something else. Kagome couldn't see though and didn't care.

Then, a violet flower came out of now where, poking itself in Kagome's face. She looked at the flower, then at the hand who was holding it, and then a young boy who owned the hand. He was on one knee and had two yellow and white diamonds on either side of his eyes. Each diamond was made of small dots in a bunches of four. This proved that he was indeed the son of a General. The boy aslo had blue hair like his mother, the woman with Niokay, only with a different shade. His eyes were like a yellow brown and his race was undetectable.

Kagome looked back at the grown ups who were "aww"ing and "oo"ing at the cute sight. Niokay made a gesture for her to take the flower and Kagome gave her a "Do I haveta" look. But she did anyway.

Kagome took the flower from the boy and smelled it. It was her scent. But when she looked back up at the boy, Kagome saw him leaning over with lips puckered out to her. She gasped and leaded over some more the other way,but he kept coming towards her. She was nearly off the log when they both freezed. A huge, tall figure came at the back of them and just stood. They couldn't see his face though, the sun was at the top of his head and put a glare there. They both had froze. Kagome looked at the boy, who was in the same position only his eyes were looking up at the figure. The she looked at the figure. Back and forth again, until she punch the boy dead in his face. Then the mysterious figure turned back around and walked to the women. Kagome ignored the boy's wailing about his nose and turned to see who it was. As he turned around you could see that he was very handsome, with long dark blue hair, and the same diamond marks on either side of his face.

* * *

"Now why did you do that?" The woman with blue hair asked. She had the same marks too. They must be a family. 

"I like scaring the boy. Besides, he need to learn that anyone can seek up on him at any moment. Even in the _intamite_ moments" The yokai General said with a triumph smile. "That is if he is going to be Head General like his father one day."

"You are such a devil Utrani(you-trani)", The woman with blue hair told her husband.

"Well, Faera, your not alone. My husband's the same way" Niokay told Faera.

"To the little one?" Faera aked looking over at Kagome who was talking with her son.

"Well, he doesn't sneek up on her like that! But Docani does teach her many." Niokay said

"Yes, I can see. She has a very nice right hook." Utrani said eyeing kagome suspciously

"Aww, look. She's laughing." Niokay pointed out. "She laughs like a hime, don't you think?" Faera asked. "See, she has her finger on her mouth. I think I've seen her before."

"What do you mean darling?" Utrani asked.

"Remember a few years back, we visited the Eastern palace for an alignment?"Faera explained. "Well, I saw her there. She was clening."

"Cleaning?" Niokay asked

"Hai, She was cleaning the shelves in their library. She must have been a servant."  
"Well how are you for sure that she was a servant?" Niokay asked concerned for her daughter.

"She was wearing pants.Only servants wear pants, Niokay."

Niokay hung her head in thought and then looked back up at her daughter. She wanted to cry but didn't. Her daughter, her Kagome, was a servant girl. It would want to make any mother cry at the thought or sight of their child doing hard labor. Well, any mother who cared, and Niokay did. No wonder she never spoke. Who knows what happened to Kagome over there?

"Don't feel bad Niokay, please." Faera pleaded to the sad kitsune seein how upset she looked. "She's with you now and though she does'nt show it, I do believe your daughter is happy here."

Niokay smiled at her friend.

* * *

The boy finally got up. "Sorry. My otou can be a real joker sometimes, but he's real serious when it comes to his soldiers" 

Kagome looked back to the boy. "My name's Tontanu. I hear your name is Kagome right?" Kagome nodded carefully. He had a cute raspy little voice. He sat next to Kagome.

"Great. Anyways, the reason I tryed to kiss you was because, my otou said that he gave a flower to the girl he liked and she kissed him." Kagome stared and listened. "Now he's married to her." Tontanu continued

Kagome's eyes widened. Tontanu laughed. "Hehe. Don't worry, I'm not thinkin' of dat for a long time." She settled down.

"That's my otou sittin' over there wit my oka-san. He's the Head General. He says that on day I'm gonna take his place as Head General and be real strong too" Tontanu got up and started demonstrating his moves. "I'll show those enemies. I'll give em a "Ha"" He kicked into the air. "And a "HiYah"" He punched the invisible intruder. "And then I'll give all of em a "Ho, Ha, Kiyah...Wooooow" He tryed to spin and kick at the same time, slipped and fell right infront of Kagome. She stiffled a laugh by putting her finger to her mouth. He just laughed along with her.

Later on during the evening...

"It is getting late. I must go now Kagome. I hope we meet again." He bent down and kissed her hand. Kagome bowed, her way of saying "Tomadachi".

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"That's what happened" Kagome concluded.

"Do you miss him Kagome?" Niokay asked with a smirk.

"Well he is the only person other than Casemi who I would dare call _friend_" Kagome answered.

But then she added..."Do you smell mist?"

Noikay smirked and Tengi stared at both of them, eyebrow raised. "Yea, I do smell mist. Why?" He answered for her.

"Oh, oka no. Tell me you didn't" Kagome begged.

"Well, alright. I didn't" Niokay said smartly.

"Didn't what?" Tengi wanted to know.

Then...KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in" Niokay greeted.

Just that instant, a yokai with blue hair down to his shoulders slid the door open and steeped in and greeted everyone. He had yellow brown eyes and diamond, dot, marks on either side of his eyes. He was all sorts of hansome and was dressed in a Head General's uniform attire.

"Konichiwa, you wanted to see me Lady Niokay?" He asked nicley staring mostly at Kagome.

"Hai, this is Tengi" She said gesturing to him. "He is a most gifted neko yokai."  
"Ah, hai. I can see. Three tails, huh? Well that's some power you must have there my boy." He put a hand out to Tengi and they shook.

"Arigatou, General". Tengi replied smiling.

"And do you remember who this is?" Niokay asked gesturing to Kagome

"Hmm...I have a quess" He said circling Kagome, smirking like the joker he is, "But i would like proof first."

Kagome's eyes widened in awe and then narrowed back down when she realized he was toying with her. You could even see a small, and playful smirk upon her features which shocked the hell out of Tengi.

"Perhaps a kiss would do." He said getting real close to her face.

"Or perhaps you would like another fist in your mouth, Tontanu?"

Then Tengi's jaw dropped fully. "That's the guy who tryed to kiss you? Ooo, I see sparks flying already." He said giving a double eye lift to Niokay. She laughed at this. But you think Kagome or even Tontanu would be embarassed by this.

"Tengi, I can say two things that will make you seem like an absolute baka right now." Kagome said, her smile faded away at Tengi's foolishness.

"One, I didn't kiss him. I punched dead in the face. Two, HE'S MARRIED." She yelled at Tengi.

"Oh."was all he couldsay

Niokay laughed "Hai an odd pair the two were. A human and a water yokai".

"Ano...Could I talk to you a moment in private Kagome?" Tontanu asked.

"Of course. Sumimasen." Kagome said and they stepped outside of the door.

"How about we go some place more private like the gardens." Tontanu suggestion

"Hai" Kagome agreed.

Once in the gardens..."Ah, this brings back memories doesn't it?" Tontanu asked.

"Tontanu, why are you here" she asked straight to the point.

"Sesshomaru has called upon us. I believe that there is a new evil learking about the lands and all over the warring states." he answered

"Us?"

"Well, hai."

"And by _Us_ That means..."

"Just take care of Casemi." He interupted.

"Hai, of course" She replied worried a little.

"And I will, of course, look after things also. Now once again I must part with you in the gardens." He kissed her hand and turned to leave.

"Koban-wa General." She said

"Koban-wa" He replied over his shoulder.


	12. Care taker thou art with me

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 12**

**Back in Kagome's room**

"So youv'e raised Kagome since she was a child?" Tengi asked Niokay.

"Oh, hai. She stayed with us a whole summer." Niokay answered.

Tengi: "What was she like?"

Niokay: "She was very sweet"

Tengi: "That's sort of hard to believe"

Niokay: "The whole time she was with us, Kagome was human."

Tengi: "Human?"

Niokay: "Hai, she becomes human on the nights of the cresent moon"

Tengi: "How do you become human for a whole season? The cresent moon can't come out for a whole season."

Niokay: "Every ten years, on the season of their birth month, the mark of each Lord activates."

Tengi: "Activates how?"

Nokay: "Well, for example, this year during winter time it will rain as if it were spring in the Northern Lands. This is one of the ten years it will happen."

Tengi: "So, since it is now Fall..."

"The Lordess of the South has sakura blossoms blooming at the Southern Land palace" Niokay finished

"Oh, I get it. Because her sign is a sakura blossom." Tengi said

"Hai." Niokay was enjoying his company but she was very curious. "How did Kagome stumble upon you and your sister."

"Well it's a long story"

"I've got time" Niokay didn't take no for an answer.

"Well..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Anna run" Tengi screamed

Anna and Tengi's home were suddenly ambused by Central troops. They were recently living with their parents,one a Red neko and the other a Scarletcolor both in humaniod forms.Their otou had two tails and theiroka, one tail. The troops were of Central territory but Anna and Tengi's family were located in the Southern forest. The Head General rode a rageing hoarse while ordering the soldiers about. Hiswhite and grey hair was swishing all around him and his dark black eyes would scare the hell out of you. He had yellow and purple diamond marks in bunches of small dots on either end of his eyes.

"Kill them. Kill the nekos and burn the house to the ground. They are a threat to us all." He yelled with a devil's grin.

The soldiers all at once locked up the hut and set their home a blaze. The hut was made of wood and like all logde homes, set a fire easily.

They were trapped in their home and it was on fire no less.

'Tengi, you must take Anna and leave at once." His mother pleaded holdingher children tightly close.

"Iie, oka-san. I dare not leave you" Tengi was only 14 years old in human years and Anna was 3.

"Tengi, please my son." His mother started coughing from the smoke. "You must take your sister and continue on living." his father continued.

Tengi started crying. Anna was in her transformed state all huddled against her mother whon was being held be her father in a corner.They were all together in a corner. Flamming arrows were being flung by now.

"Outo, Oka, please. I want us to be together." Tengi was trying to be brave. Then Anna started hacking, as a cough for a cat.

"We have not the power to transform." Tengi was handed his sister and then is mother began crying. "Go son, Im counting on you. We will always be together." Then everything got blurry as Tengi transported out squeazing Anna close to him and weeping.

On the outside, more hazzard was happeneing. It was a gruesome sight indeed. They could see the General raising his sword at the sight and laughing with victory. Tengi hid Anna in a pocket he had big enough for her to fit in. She had passed out at this point. Just then a soldier spottedTengi and began chasing after him with two other troops. They chased him upon their hoarses until he tripped over antree root that was sticking up from the ground. Before he could look up one of the soldiers blades came down on his backside between the ribs. Tengi had died.

"That all?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah, let's return to the boss

With that they all rode off on their hoarses and left.

* * *

Kagome, a 16 year old mutt, was traveling among the South. She had smelled smoke, alot of smoke, and felt the need to investigate. She recognized this home and remembered it belonged to a strange family of neko demons. Kagome cameupon the a small burnt,to seeit was diserted with ashes of wood on the groung. She noticed a pile burned wood in a corner of where the hut must have had a floor. She lifted dome wood only to see two hands sticking out of it clasped together. It appeared to be a man and woman holding hands, they were dead. Arrows were sticking from out of the pile that Kagome had not picked up. She took out a sudtra and laid it on the pile. "Rest in peace" She muttered in japanese. 

'Hm. this fire had not occurred but a while ago and I can't detect the pilvagers because of all the polution. Shimatta.' Kagome thought.

Then she picked up something. "Iie, iie .Please Tengi wake up. Pleeeease." Kagome immediatly rushed to the scene.

* * *

Anna woke up a while after. It was dark and she couldn't breathe. Well no wonder. Tengi forgot that he put her in his pocket and went to sleep, and he was crushing her too. Maybe her parents even survived and were looking for them right now. She pushed her way from out of the dim hole.Anna was still in kitty form so it was harder with out thumbs. Eventually her cute head had peeked out the pocket and then her paws made way. But one she was out, Anna saw blood. She got so scared and leapt over Tengi to wake him up. First she began to sniff him and lick his nose. That ususally wakes him up. Cats are light sleepers. but once he delayed she transformed back. 

"Tengi wake up, it's over. Tengi please wake up." Anna shook him and turned Tengi over on his back. Then she saw it. Then she saw the blood staines and stab mark on his stomach. Anna had not noticed it before because Tengi was wearing a black leather vest his father mad for him, but infront he was wearing a white farmer's shirt. They were not rich enough to afford kimonos. Their family made living by farming and Anna wanted to perform miricals when she was older to make more money for the family. Well, she can't do that now.

"Iie, iie. Please Tengi wake up. Pleeeease." Anna began sobbing all over Tengi, hugging him and just falling apart by the second. Next thing she knew a woman with her hair up in a bun and dressed in a black and white kimono walked up to her. Anna ignored her completley. Kagome understood that this must be the only survivng person from the home of nekos. The girl kept crying and paid no attention to Kagome.

Kagome went over to the neko girl and picked her up. She still ingnored Kagome but put up no fight. She was hurting too much to care. Anna cryed herself to sleep in Kagome's arms. She transformed back and Kagome saw her three tails which explained perfectly why the girl's home was burnt down in the first place.

Kagome glanced over at the neko boy who Anna claimed to be 'Tengi'. Maybe she had enough miko powers to revive one person and this was the one that Anna had begged to come back so...

Later on that evening...

A fire was set in the middle of now where. Anna had awoken to the sight of Kagome. She refused to look at her. Kagome didn't exactly have a pleasent look on her face though. She was staring out ahead of her-, as if looking at something. Even though Anna sensed that Kagome had a evil heart Anna trusted her for some reason. But hey, when she gets her energy back, if Kagome did try to kill her, Anna could easily out match a human. But right now, she couldn't barley look up. She was being held by the woman, and still in kitty form too.

Then Kagome got up and walked over to a nearby stream, still holding Anna. She poked her hand in and pulled out two fish. Anna thought that the fish was for her and the woman. But when cooked, Kagomeset themdown infront of Anna, who she set down, and a boy Anna just noticed. Hold on...that boy is Tengi. He was moving and eating and...Alive!

Anna tryed to get up but was too weak. Tengi couldn't even speak. He was recovering from being revived. Then Anna felt soft fingers underneath her stomach. It was the woman. She was helping Anna walk to her food to feed her. Anna has looked up to Kagome as a mother ever since...

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"And that's what happened" Tengi concluded.

"Oh, so I see that my mothering skills **have** worn off on Kagome. I'm so proud." Niokay said with a warm smile.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter-sorry-but i typed a lot**

**hope u liked it :-**


	13. Love and Own are different things

**The Mutt **

i made some changes so the story would make more sense-so if u like, go back and check but i'll mention them again. nothing serious tho.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kagome returned to her chambers after the "meeting" with Tontanu. She slid the doors open to find her mother and Tengi tell each other of their past. Kagome went straight to the balcony across from them with out a word.

"Hey, Kagome I didn't know you use to smile when you were little." Tengi said.

Kagome didn't respond. "Did you know that the Northern mark becomes active next season?" Tengi asked

"Iie, Tengi" she replied bored

"Yeah, this is the order:

**East)**_Spring-_ The Lordess' crest becomes active and shooting stars come out every night.

**(West)**_Summer-_The Lord's crest activates for every night to be a cresent moon in the sky

**(South)**_Fall-_The Lordess' crest activates for all the sakuras to bloom as though it were summer.

**(North)**_Winter_-The Lord's crest activates to make it rain as if it were spring, but its cold out."

"What about the Central?" Kagome asked finally looking back at him

"I don't believe anyone has seen the royals of the Central kingdom. Quite odd really." Niokay said.

"Oh, I've heard that in the Central, at the New Year, clouds form for the Family's emotion." Tengi stated.

"So, in other words, if the Royal family's heart were evil, the clouds would be dark. And if it were good ..."

"Then the clouds would form beautifully, allowing the sun's rays to shine everywhere." Niokay finished

"And has anyone seen these _beautiful clouds _yet?" Kagome asked.

"Well no." Tengi answered. "At leaset not a a few hundred years"

"Um. Interesting" Kagome muttered.

* * *

Sesshomaru enterted the palace around midnight. He went up to his study which is on the second floor.

'Not even a trace, and yet so close.' He thought.'The girl must have some information that I can not detect.'

"Omanri." Sesshomaru called for the gaurd outside his study doors.

"Hai. my lord." Omanri answer at once

"Bring me the girl, the new one."

"Hai, my lord" And he went to fetch Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little before...

"Kagome how did you know that Tontanu was married already?" Tengi asked

"Other than because I could smell it on him," Tengi grimaced at this.

"Because I was the one who introduced him to his wife."Kagome said.

"**You** introduced him to his wife. How's that?" Tengi wanted to hear this one.

"We were chidhood friends also" Kagome said turning back to the nightly sky.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kagome and her mother were out in the gardens again, only this time was for learning. She was teaching Kagome what sorts of herbs and plants are good for eating, or good for medical reasons, or not good for eating.

Kagome suddenly pointed at a cute blue tea leaf. It reminded her of otou. "Oh, yes Kagome. This is the Jottrida herb" Niokay explained placing one of the leaves in Kagome's small palm. She smelled it. It had fur on it but was soft at the same time. Kagome actually grinned up at Niokay. She never felt more happy. Kagome barley remembers what happened that night with her mother and Chintado, so she has nothing to fear. For now.

"Hai, honey. It does smell just like Otou." Niokay said with a hugh smile on her face also.

* * *

"Now son, someday all of this will be yours" Utrani said to Tontanu with his arms folded. 

"Right otou, all mine" Tontanu said folding his arms like his father, grinning proudly.

The soldiers belonging to the Northern hemisphere gathered around the gardens, away from Lady Niokay and Lady Kagome. They belonged to the Water tribe. Each section of the Waring states had their own protection.

**North**-Water

**East**-Earth

**South**-Air

**West**-Fire

And **Central** had Spirit. Spirit can, if possible, control all of the forces. It is the most powerful of them all. One summoning the power can give you that strength and wisdom on how to use it.

Kagome was called so formal because she was the daughter of a Lord, but she didn't care much for it. Now ending her lessons for the day she was able to play around. It's been a month since she was here, and she still didn't see what the Lord looked like. Oh. well.

"Tontanu, along with these troops you also need responisblibity." Utrani told his son.

"I've gots responsibilities otou." His father gave him a stern stare.

"Well, if I did, I would take care of them before anything else." Then his father smiled. Tontanu spotted Kagome holding hands with the Lady of the North.

"Sumimasen otou" He said."Go on son. Just behave" Utrani said

"I will." Tontanu yelled back while running to Kagome way across from where he was.

"Hey, Kagome" Tontanu yelled out and waving to his friend.

Kagome saw him and looked up at her mother. "Hai, go have fun" she said and Kagome dashed off ."Just stay out of trouble" Niokay yelled.

Kagome nodded back. "Hey. Guess what." Tontanu said. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "My otou's troops are here to practice and one of them ...even...showed...me..a..." He trailed off and leaned to the side looking over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome wondered what the heck was his problem. She didn't apprciate that he was acting stupid right in front of her, it was rude. He kept staring behind her and his mouth was wide open. So wide that 20 flies cloud possibly fly right in it. Kagome knocked him on the head. She was amazed, he didn't budge.

That's it. She look behind her to see what on Kami's earth he was staring and she saw it, or her. Tontanu was staring at this little demon girl. She had whiteish blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. They looked like sparkling jewels to him. She sniffed a flower and giggled when a butterfly landed on it. To Tontanu she had the voice of an angel. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. She decided to go over there herself but was stopped when Tontanu finally came back to his senses.

"Wait...what are doing?" He asked panicky

Kagome pointed to the girl saying that she was going to bring her over. "You can't to that..at least..umm" He had no words left to explain before Kagome marched over there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, konichiwa" The girl said but before she could think another thought Kagome had a firm grasp on her hand. She pulled her over to Tontanu and connected their hands together. They both blushed and quickly pulled hands apart.

"Uh, konichiwa. My name is Siyora. Wha..what's yours?" She was polite Kagome will give her that.

"Uh, uh. My name is, uuuuum." Kagome smacked him on the back "Ouch. My name is Tontanu." He said at last.

"Well, nice to meet you Tontanu" Siyora stuck out her hand. He took it to shake but they shooked each other once hands met.

Then they looked into each others eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes. If this was love she never wanted to experience it. Love looked way too boring.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Dang, everyone's your child hood friend." Tengi stated

"Not everyone" Kagome replied.

"Well, it's gotten late dear. I must go to my own chambers. Kobanwa." Niokay said turning to the door.

"Kobanwa" Tengi and Kagome said.

But just as Niokay left, a bulky looking wolf demon knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kagome said walking to the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in his study room my lady." He said

"Tengi, go check up on Anna and Rin." Kagome ordered.

"Fine" Tengi wined and disappeared through the walls.

"Follow me my lady" He said.

"Call me Kagome, no _my lady_" Kagome requested.

"Hai, my..Kagome"

Once they reached his study the guard knocked again."Enter" Kagome heard.

The opened the door for Kagome and left her inside.

"Sit" Sesshomaru told her. She immediatly sat down on a chair near the window accross from his desk.

"What is this all about my lord?" Kagome asked stright to the subject. She didn't want to look at him and kept her eyes down.

"Tell me Kagome, why do you think you are here?" Sesshomaru answered her question with another question.

She raised her head at the hearing of her real name. "I **know** I'm here to tell you all about Chintado" She said

"Correct and..."

"By you have foolishly mistaken me for someone who actually knows about the yokai my lord."

Sesshomaru froze. "Mind your tounge girl" Great she went from kagome to girl.

"I knew that you had no knowlegde of him exactly, however, you do have a hint of Chintado's where abouts."Sesshomaru said

"Right" Kagome said. "But I don't know the real location. Chintado has spies all around the warring states. Who knows where he could be?"

"I believe you do." he replied.

"Look, the only thing I can tell you is that all day you've been following and illusion. It's not the real Chintado in your lands he's been manipulating all of your guards and..."

Sesshomaru gave her a 'really?' look. "What do you want me to do?" She asked getting pissed off at his attitude.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then answered "You will stay at the palace until it is time for your death

"Nani!" Kagome exclaimed

"And while you are here you will not only watch after Rin and your ward also, but find out all you can about Chintado.

The only candle that was lite up went out leaving the room lightened by the moon. And only the moon.

"What makes you think that I will listen to any of your requests, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking out to the half moon that was glowing brightly. "After all you do not own me." Bad choice of words.

"Really?" He asked walking over to the back of her chair.

"Well, Kagome tell me. Are you afraid?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"I am not afraid of the moon Sesshomaru" Kagome replied.

He whispered in her ear, "I meant of me."

She turned around only to be grabbed by the collar of her kimono and thrust to the wall. It happened to fast

Sesshomaru tore off the back of her top, took a claw and carvedan **S **in her back. She sneered in pain but did not scream or cry (well she never cries but still). Blood trailed down her spine. He dropped her on the floor. She was strong and looked up at him fiercly, hate and loathe was all that could express how she felt.

He bent down on one knee beside her. "Now I own you."


	14. Kagome no hungry

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 14**

"You really shouldn't have pushed him Kagome." Casemi and Kagome were in her chamber room. Casemi was applying salve on Kagome's back while she was laying on stomach facing opposite of Casemi.

"I know, Casemi. But I am not a tool." She replied wincing fro a second.

Casemi was worried an awful lot. "Well, he's the lord. That's how it's been every since we were cubs."

"Pups." Kagome corrected. She wasn't a cat.

"Whatever." Casemi said with a light smile. "If you don't go by his rules, you'll get worse than this Kagome."

"I'm worried for you." she added

Kagome hissed. "Oh, gomen."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure because..."

"Casemi, why are you still here?" Kagome's tone was soft but serious.

Casemi had to pause before answering. "Well...I don't know. This place is home. I had no other place to go."

"So.." Kagome asked turning to face the other way towards Casemi's face.

"So, I decided to stay."

Kagome moved back towards the way.

"It is not save for you to be here, my friend."

Casemi pulled her hand back adn looked as if she just heard the worse new of her life. Her tail sank to the floor.

"I fear the worst." Kagome whispered.

Casemi looked back up at her. She, Kagome, feared.

"But you are not afraid of anything, Kagome" She protested.

"When one needs to fear for certain reasons, she will" Kagome stated.

Casmei smiled. "As you Kagome, I'll be fine. There all done."

"Arigatou"

"You should rest up some so the wound won't ...(gasp)."

Kagome's back dissolve the salve right up and in seconds the wound had swelled down. Though the mark of the S never went away, she was fully healed.

"Kagome, if you could heal yourself already why did you need me?" asked an astonished Casemi as Kagome was redressing.

"I need medicine to help it heal properly but the mark has stayed." Kagome slipped her sleeping kimono on.

"Alright." Casemi said believing her."Sayonara"

* * *

Kagome awoke nearly at sunrise this time. She must have gotten use to the schedule by herself.

The scent of poppies warned her that Casemi was coming.

knock, knock

"Come in Casemi."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama requests that you clean up and then come down for breakfast. Oh, and there's other kimonos in the closet." Casemi said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know ,arigatou." Kagome replied and Casemi returned back downstairs.

Kagome traveled to the nearby hot spring. She bathed and picked out a nice red and yellow kimono. Then she ripped it in half again. The pants she made always fit just as if they were originally from a man's attire.

Kagome went straight to the dining room. Anna, and Rin were seated on either side of Sesshomaru who was at the head of the table. Tengi was next to Anna, but Kagome didn't see her parents. They must have been out nearon lands for business.

Kagome took a seat by Rin so the room would have balance. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers an dfrom the kitchen came servants bringing out plenty of food once again and a kettle of tea along with glass cups.

Sesshomaru took only a cup of tea because he doesn't eat human food. The rest of them dug in once he took the first sip. It was only proper. Kagome however, didn't take any food. She, also, took a cup of tea. Sesshomaru noticed this and was curious.

"You are in such pain as to not eat, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he sipped his tea. Kagome's eyes were cast down.

"I'm not hungry." she answered plainly.

"You, need your energy." Uh. this argument would go on for all eternity if she didn't tell him sooner.

"I do not eat human food." she gave him an ugly glare.

* * *

After breakfast, Kagome was instructed to find out anything she could about illusionist powers. Tengi followed.


	15. Hunt, Fall, Spy, and Finish

**The Mutt**

_Japanese_

**Kisama**-basterd

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tengi and Kagome came to the libraary. Once the doors were open, they revealed huge, long shelves filled with books. They even had tall,wheeling latters to reach the books and tables with candles for reading in cornes and centers of the room. The grand place had wide windows with purple drapes for decoration on either side of the library. Some even brought a fair amount of sunlight in so there was no need for the candles yet. It was indeed a magnificent place.

"Okay then." Kagome started. It had no affect on her. She thought Sesshomaru went a little overboard. Like anyone ever reads these books.

"Wow" Tengi said. He had never seen a library before but did know how to read.

"Whose gonna read all these books?" he asked walking to one of the shelves with very thick based books.

"Who knows. Just get looking for anything on illusionists.We need to find out everything we can about Chintado's power." Kagome picked up a book that's title read

**"How to turn wood into metal"**

"Uh, this might take a while." she stated.

"Well how long do you think it'll take?" Tengi asked with a worried expression.

"About until dusk." she walked over to another shelf and picked up

**"Great yokai remidies"**

Apparently they were in the human alphabetical order. So _Illusionists _would be right after the** H **books.

"Tengi, there in alphabetical order." Kagome warned.

"Yokai or ningen?" he asked putting down his book about "Neko wonders".

"Ningen." she replied.

"So that means, illusionist must be after H."

"Good, start looking" she said. They went through

**"I am a serpent. Now a man"** which was on the first shelf.

**"Icky potions pups don't need to be in". **That was on thefifthshelf.

and

**"I didn't know that human was a species."** Kagome and Tengi were now on there tip toes reaching up for the books.

"Okay, this isn't working out." Kagome was now fed up. It was nearly noon, they had gone through at least over 50 books each already, and they barleyt made a dent of progress.

"Tengi, the book were looking for is obviously further up since D is on the sixth shelf, and we're searching for the L shelf." Kagome pointed out.

"So"

"So I need you to climb up the shelves and find the books for me." she explained giving him a **"duh"** look.and crossing her arms.

"Books? Climb?" He was baffled.

"Hai. It shouldn't be a problem, your a neko. Just climb up and drop anything you can find on illusionists."

"Why can't you use the latter." he pointed to a nearby wheeling latter.

"Because if I fall it'll be your head. Now go!" she yelled an smirked.

"Aw man." Tengi swiftly climbed up the bookshelf in search of the L case.

Kagome look up at him, her head arched back. She put her hands into her sleeves. Tengi carefully opened each book with on hand and hanging onto the shelf with the other.

"I think I've found something." he called down to her and dropped a medium based book. Kagome caught it. He dropped another.

"How many are there?" She called back up to him.

"One more."

As he was about to drop the last book, the doors opened. It was Casemi who had a handful of books in her hand. Followed by her were two other servants with books in their grasps also. One with auburn hair, pink eyes and a mole above her left eye brow. Shewas ten years older then Casemi. The other was a little younger than both Casemi and the pink eyed girl. She brown eyes like Kagome and black hair. She must be human.

"Konichi-wa Kagome." Casemi said as he other two went to work.

All to quickly,a book came flying from out of the sky. Kagome caught it just in time befor it could strike her. After the book came neko crashing onto the ground. Tengi flopped on the stone floor, his head facing down and his body sagging over him. He could take it. After all, he did say that he was flexable. At one sight of Casemi Tengi lost all concentration and grip.

Casemi and the other servants giggled as they continued to put more books on the shelves.

"Arigatou." Kagome said down to the dazed neko. She walked over to Casemi who was still working.

"Casemi, isn't it a cociencidence that you are here on the same day as me, at the same time, out of all the servants in this castle?" Kagome gave a serious stare at Casemi saying _"You better tell me something."_

"Okay, your to smart, Kagome." Casemi said smiling sadly.

"Um hm, spill it." Kagome cocked her head in intrest.

"Okay, well, Sesshomaru-sama ordered me specifically to watch what you were doing in the library. To see if you were doing your job."

"And?"

"And he wanted you to meet him in his study when you were done." Casemi confessed.

"That kisama. Fine. Alright, but I'm not done **yet**."

Kagome walked over to a table and set the three books down. She flipped through all of the pages. Tengi was up and at her side by now. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong ?" He asked.

"Which alphabet can you read?" she asked

"Only human. Why?" Tengi asked rubbing his neck from the fall.

"All this books on illusionists are in yokai language."

"Ouch. So what. You grew up _around_ the yokai cizilization didn't you?"

"As a servant. I was lucky enough to learn the human alphabet. We weren't aloud to read."

"That's right." Casemi backed her up.

"So what does this mean?" Tengi asked.

"It means...I'm done." Kagome picked up allof her demon literature and headed to Sesshomaru's study.


	16. Meetings now and then

**The Mutt**

_Japanese_

**Onna**-woman

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kagome traveled onward towards Sesshomaru's study, again. She was nearly there when she captured a wiff of not a real scent but more like an unusual sense , like a pure, but not pure, aura. It was most annoying, not being able to recognize this strange appearance. She brushed it off and headed back to Sesshomaru's study room.

She didn't need to knock because she was the only one in the palace with four scents at the same time.

"Come." she heard Sesshomaru's vioce.

Kagome entered the room to see Sesshomaru standing at his balcony window, only, it was closed. Whatever, she just wanted to get this over with.

"You wanted to see me, Sesshomaru?"

"Hai." he said bluntly without even a glance at her presence. 'How rude' she thought.

"You have some damn nerve putting my own ally against me as a spy, like that." she told him angrily.

"Hold your tounge onna." She gave him an attitude look. "I had my reasons." he finished looking out of the balcony.

"Any ways, I have made some progress but that problem is..." she stooped

"Go on." Sesshomaru urged wlaking over to her.

"There all in yokai language." Kagome handed him one of the books looking down as she does when she was embarrassed. And he could tell also.

"You can not read." He took the book and raise a graceful eyebrow at her.

Kagome growled. He was taking advantage of her humiliation. It's just that, she seems so powerful, and yet can't even read simple yokai language. It would come to, sort of, appealing.

"Look, can you help me or not. Becasue if I do remember, **you** were the one who wanted this information."

"I am not uneducated as some in this room.I will assist you, however." Sesshomaru told her.

"Nani, why?" Kagome was confused. **He** wanted the books in the first place.

"I spent all that time hunting down these, and you wont even help?" She was angry as Kami knows what, but her tone remained low enough.

"That is correct." Sesshomaru ahnded the book back to Kagome. She just wanted to snuff him so bad.

"Fine. I'll find assistance from another lord, my father" Kagome stated. Her lips were pierced together.

"Iie, you will not. Instead you will learn on your own." he walked over to the window again.

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that?" she exclaimed.

"You will be trained physically and mentally."

"Why do I need training? I perfectly fine" her tone lowered some.

"No, you are not. Don't think I have not seen you in battle, Kagome" he took all of the books from her and put them on the shelf behind his furnished desk.

"Why would you give me training? Your the one trying to kill me." She stated.

"True. But if there was ever a time when you, your companions, or even Rin were in dire trouble, and I was not present, you and the other lords need to know how to defend yourselves, ne?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru walked over to the door.

"Good, you start tomorrow at dawn." he left the room.

'Not dawn again' Kagome complained in her head. She let out a sigh. Kagome went over to the same window Sesshomaru was staring out of. There she saw what he was staring at. There she saw one of the most vile parts of her childhood here. There she saw Eyoto standing there, speaking to on of the guards with his hands folded and a disgusting grin spoiling his features.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kagome was playing with Casemi, Tontanu, and Siyora in the front court. Siyora suggested s new game she made up. She calls it "Hit, hit, your it." So they all agrred to play. You have to pick a spot that is called "No zone" and that way the person can't hit you. Once the person hits you, it's your turn to hit another person. The game goes on and on ans it involves plenty of running around. (in other words, the game is TAG). And this was Casemi's break until lunch time, so they had time to enjoy themselves.

"Your turn, Kagome" Tontanu called and ran to on of the walls with the others. Kagome thought that this game was sort of unfair. He used his demonic speed to catch her. She shook her finger at Tontanu with her hand on her hip.

He laughed. Tontanu, Casemi, and even Siyora discovered that Lady Niokay was right. You will learn Kagome's signs if you spent good time with her. And this sign meant "NO FAIR, NO FAIR."

"Sorry Kagome, but it is fair when your playing with demons." Tontanu chuckled

"Go easy on Kagome, Tontanu. Ya know she ain't gots powers like us." Casemi said.

Normally servants can't EVER speak to upper hands like Tontanu and Siyora. But as far as they're considered, Casemi isn't a servant but a friend and Kagome is the daughter of a Lord.

"Yah, Tontanu. Play fair." Siyora said nudging him in the elbow.

"Alright" he replied blushing a bit. "But it's still her turn."

Kagome yanked her head back and gave up. Then she cocked her head to one side quickly which indicated that she agreed.

They tried to run to one side of the court when the gates of the palace opened full heartedly. All four halted, roughly bumping into each other. Tontanu, then Casemi, Siyora, followed by Kagome, only Kagome fell to the ground.

One of the servant adults came to pick her up and clear the children out from that area. They were rushed into the palace. When the the servant man left them,Kagome gestured them to follow her up to herparents chambers. They all ran up four flights and scammpered out to her balcony. From there thay could see the front court. Kagome's balcony ony showed the back view of the gardens.

"Look." Siyora pointed. There were all sorts of guards with high, pointed flags with all kinds of colors of white and grey. There up in the Front was a tall strapping demon with high General clothing on. He had black hair down to his waistand grayish red eyes. The demon carried a sword and everyone accept Kagome (because she was human) could see the yellow and purple diamond marks in bunches of small dots on either end of his eyes. He was the Great General of the Central side. His tropps represented spirit.

Behind him was a small boy with his short white and grey hair was swishing all around him and his dark black eyes would scare the hell out of you. He had yellow and purple diamond marks in bunches of small dots on either end of his eyes also. That was the General's son and Heir to the troops. You could plainly see that he was very proud to be himself.

"Sumthing sup" Casemi said.They all were huddled up on that balcony wactching as the General's troops came into the court.

"No way. There just here same reason why my otou and his troops are here. To form an alliance with the lord here." Tontanu explained.

"Who is the lord here?" Siyora asked.

"I don't know, aske Kagome." Tontanu and Siyora turned to Kagome. She shook her head. The whols time she's been here, Kagome's never seen his face. She then pointed to Casemi. After all, she did work here before Kagome came.

"I no know" Casmei said."I've never seen him either." They all turned back to see a differentcrowd of guardsand another General.The flags were red and orange. They represented fire.

There at the gate stood awoman. She had a fine figure with gorgeous brown hair flowing down to her back. It had red and orange streaks in it. Her eyes were light yellow with a hint of blue. (fire can be blue also).

There, standing with pride, behind her was a little yokai girl. She also like the woman, had brown hair only with yellow streaks in it and her eyes were orange with a hint of blue. And they both had the General's mark on their eyes with the colors of blue and black.

"Wow" Tontanu said. Siyora gave him an evil glare (like the one Sango gives Miroku).

"Oh, um. Woulda look at her. She must be the general's daughter,hehe." he said grinning wildly at Siyora.

"Ya mean Generalness" Casemi noted.

"Nani?" Yes, the general was indeed a woman.

"Yup. Serves you right Tontanu. Not all men are Generals." Siyora said.

Kagome nodded. "Her otou must have died and her mother took over."

All of a sudden, Kagome got up on the blacony edge. "Kagome, are you crazy? Get down from there." Casemi told her.

She jumped of the edge. Every one was about to scream her name when they saw that she had landed safely.

"That girl frightens me in a way that I have no feeling left in me." Siyora said.

Everyone else nodded absent mindedly.

Kagome gestured for them to come on. "Well, lets go." Casmei said and jumped off the edged too. The rest followed. They all ran back to the gardens to fine the girl and boy demons talking casually.

They ran up to them except for Kagome and Casemi. Casemi is a servant and can't associate with General kids. She only plays with Siyora and Tontanu because Kagome introduced them to her and they like her. Kagome just didn't want to see them period.

"Hey" Tontanu greeted with a bow

"Konichi-wa" Siyora bowed.

"Hello" The girl spoke first."My name is Zirona-Tego. But you can just call me Zirona for short." She had a sly smile on her face as if she were the most superior of them all.

"Konichi-wa. I am Eyoto. Son of General Hantesuga. We rule Spirit and belong to the Central side."

"I am Tontanu. Son of General Utrani and rule the waters of the North side."

"I rule the fires of the West." said Zirona."And what do you rule dear." She asked Siyora, speaking as though she were grown.

"Oh, ano. I am really just part of the water tribe." Siyora answered blushing.

"Nice to meet you." Eyoto kissed her hand and bowed again.

Tontanu felt sort of jealous and Eyoto felt it too. "May be you can show me around Tontanu." Eyoto said.

"Alright then, sumimasen." He said to the girls and went off with Eyoto.

"Come darling, you can show **me** around." Zirona said and turned to go the other way. Then Siyora noticed something she had not noticed before. Zirona had a **tail**. A long. slender, wavy brown tail.

"Y-you have a tail?"Siyora asked catching up to Zirona.

"Oh, why yes. My father was an inu demon. He died with honor in battle some decades ago." Zirona answered. She showed no sorrow but still pride.

"Oh. Hey, there's Kagome and Casemi. Do you want to meet them?" Siyora asked.

"Oh, please." she said sarcastically. "They're servants. Why would you even consider speaking to them?"

"Oh, well. They are my friends." Siyora said.

"Friends? We need to talk." Zirona said putting a hand on Siyora's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, I felt how jealous you got when I kissed that girls hand." Eyoto tols Tontanu 

"Oh, you felt that huh?" He was now blushing beet.

"Don't worry about it. What's up with you and her anyhows?" They stopped under a bending tree.

"Well, Kagome over there got me and Casemi together. Four moons later, My oka and otou got together with her parents and decided that we be betrothed." Tontanu said leaning on the trunk.

"And you have no problems with this?" Eyoto asked leaning on the trunk also.

"Well, I sort of like Siyora." He was blushing all day.

"Yah, she's cute, I quess." Eyoto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, why do you associate with servants like that _Kagome_ over there." Eyoto pointed to Kagome and Casemi with his head.

"Well, there my friends." he answered.

"Friends? You need to leave your _"friends"_alone. It'll ruin your future reputation. Stick with the royals." Eyoto said.

"But Kagome isn't a peasent. She is the duaghter of ..." Tontanu was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. I happen to know that she isn't the daughter of Lady Niokay and Lord Docani. Obviously." Eyoto said rolling his eyes again.

"But she is still adopted." Tontanu was getting angry

"Listen" Eyoto flung his arm around Tontanu's neck. "You need to stay away from them. Except the purple one. She's mine." he said with a dirty smile eyeing Casemi

"Tontanu may have gotten the wrong idea about Eyoto and he can hear that Zirona is telling Siyora the same thing. Siyora gave Tontanu a worried look. He returned to look.

* * *

Kagome and Casemi were talking on the same kissy log from when Kagome had met Tontanu for the first time a month ago when Casemi's mother had called her back in for luch servings. 

"Sayonara Kagome." Casemi yelled and ran to the palace.

Then Kagome heard Eyoto. "You need to stay away from them. Except the purple one. She's mine."

Kagome smiled sweetly at Casemi but then turned with a creepy warning stare to Eyoto.

"Ahhg" Tontanu flinched back at Kagome's evil stare.

"I think she heard you." He told Eyoto.

"So what. It's not like she's going to do anything."

_**END FLASHBACK****

* * *

**_

**Hope u liked it :_-)_**


	17. There back, DAMMIT!

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 17**

Eyoto turned for a second to look up at the window when he felt eyes upon him. He grinned an even larger smile than from before at Kagome and saw that she angrily turned from the castle.

Eyoto chuckled and concentrated back on his conversation.

* * *

Kagome angrily rushed out of the door and down to the main room. She was going to talk to Eyoto herself when she saw Tontanu and Siyora in their own little discussion. They both looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, I had heard you were back." Siyora greeted her with a slight hug. She knew Kagome wasn't all mushy.

"Yeah, back." she mumbled.

Siyora gave her a stern look. "Well, where on earth did you go?" she asked holding Kagome's hands.

"You know I have not the faintess." Kagome played.

"You haven't changed." she smiled.

"I remember Kagome." Tontanu spoke up. "We found you in the gardens looking up leaves." Siyora giggled. She was still as radiant as she was before. Only now she is married.

"Be nice, Tontanu." She whispered to her husband.

"I need to have a word with you two, now, please. Or in this case, many words."

'This outta be good' He thought.

"Hai, of course."They all traveled back up to Kagome's parents room where they always as children got a full view of the front court.

Tontanu shut the door tightly and sat down on a chair. Kagome went through her father's desk and found some seals. She placed one on the door so as nobody could hear their conversation. Afterwards she faced two smirking aqua demons.

"What...is _he_ doing here." Kagome asked very annoyed.

"Well, Kagome, I did say that we were all being rounded back up to destroy this **Chintado** of yours." Tontanu said.

"Well, if he's here, she's here. And if she's here then ..."

"That means trouble for all of us." Siyora interrupted Kagome. Siyora had her back against the wall right next to her husband.

"And you know, I've heard the most odd rumors about her and Sesshomaru together." Siyora continued.

"Nani?" Kagome was stunned. "_This_ Sesshomaru, with **her**?"

"Well, it probably was planned since the last time she appeared here, which was before you left." Tontanu explained.

You could see all the pain and suffering in Kagome's eyes while Tontanu ans Siyora's held worry and dismay.

"But she was just a child then." Kagome hurriyly sat down on her parents high bed. Because they were Royals, Lord Docani and Lady Niokay recieved beds instead of flat futons. Generals and Generalsses recieve high futons, not as big as a bed but better then a futon.

Kagome rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. Everything was quite for a while.

"This makes no sense." Kagome said at last.

Tontanu and Siyora both gave out a frustrated sigh.

"And I swear, if she says one thing to me that'll piss me off..."

"Kagome don't start anything." Siyora gave her a warning glance.

"I'm not. Don't worry." Kagome raised her right hand as if she were on court oath.

"Because, Kagome, you are just a servant to her." Tontanu stated. "One wrong word could have you killed, especially because she's a Generaless."

"Hmp, she won't touch, she can't even kill me. Generalness or not. I will have any more havoc around here that includes me."Kagome stated.

"It's sickening to know that she was spoken for him at a young age.And she knew it also. Not even Eyoto acted so..stuck up." Kagome said.

"Please Kagome, controll yourself around Zirona." Tontanu pleaded taking the seal of the door way.

Just then Sesshomaru made his entrance in.

"I ask of you to not keep seals on my doors. Or are you all to good to speak in the ear range of others." Sesshomaru was eyeing everyone, especially Kagome.

"Iie, Lord Sesshomaru. Gomen for the rudness." Siyora said, her and Tontanu bowing. Kagome was lounging on the bed.

"Good. Now, if you all don't mind, it s time for lunch break." He was about to continue down the hall when Sesshomaru noticed something rather odd.

"What did you do to the kimono?" Why hadn't he noticed before?

"I fixed it." Kagome replied standing up to leave.

Sesshomaru jouneyed down to the dinning hall and they followed.

Kagome took her seat across from Tontanu. Tengi, Anna, and Rin weren't present. She noticed Eyoto sitting at the far end of the table next to **her.**

"Konichi-wa Zirona." Siyora and Tontanu both greeted the fire yokai.

"Konichi-wa indeed." She replied. Zirona, like Sesshomaru with women, had men fawning all over her, begging for her hand in marriage. But she was only interested in one man, or yokai in this case.Lord Sesshomaru was the one for her. Who could ask for more. He was certainly intelligent. Strength was almost his hobby and, come on, the man's a complete and totlal babe. Oh, yes, she wanted him.

"What's the matter, Kagome. No hello? So much like a servant." Zirona said to Kagome who gave her a warning look. She just returned the look with a childish smirk. Sesshomaru noticed all of this but took no say in the matter. Everyone else sucked up the tension.

"Shall we begin." Niokay asked carefully.

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered. Everyone dug in to the food except for the lords and Kagome of course. They personally ordered tea only. Eyoto decied he would like some tea also.

Casemi came out with all of the tea orders and Kagome never took her eyes off of Eyoto. She remembered what he said years ago **and** what happened. She was going to stalk him like a hawk if needed. Oh, and it was needed.

Once casemi went over to the other end of the table to Eyoto, Kagome saw his black eyes gleam.

Casemi bowed and put the cup of tea on his part of the table. Kagome eyed him more while sipping her tea.

Eyoto was watching Casemi as if he were hungery for more than just food. Casemi then bowed back down and that's when it happened. Eyoto's hands came down and pinched her on the but. Casemi gasped heavily and then... CRACK.

Kagome broke her tea cup with out realizing that with every second Casemi was near him, she was clenching her fist together.. The glass went straight through her hand.

"Ughck, Kagome, please do something about that." Tontanu whispered and Casemi left in a hurry.

Kagome retracted her hand and the pottery came right out. Servants came to clean it up. Her parents and Sesshomaru were giving her questionable glances.

"Sumimasen." She said embarassed enough and got up from the table at once. Besides, she was done with her tea.

* * *

**TADA-WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

**reviews**

****

**reviews**

****

**reviews**

****

**reviews**

****

**reviews**

**reviews**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease-nice ones-tell me how it went-ask questions-dont be shy ;-)**


	18. After sunrise the toad will squak

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 18**

"Anna, come looky over here." Rin called to Anna. She was in kitty form again lerking about the front yard with Rin. Anna transformed back to join her. Rin was looking at some sort of brown leaf with fushia veins. It was stuck in the concrete wall.

"Whhhat?" Anna got annoyed.

"Oh look Anna. Have you ever seen a plant such as this one?" Rin asked innocently. She probably doesn't even know that Anna is being snotty to her.

"Yeah, it's...okay,I guess. What's with the coloring?" Anna asked. She was about to puck it when Rin warned her.

"Iie, don't do that Anna. It'll die." Rin stood infront of the plant defending it.

"What's with you and plants?" Anna asked furrowing her eyes in anger.

Rin put her hands on her hips. "Well if you were a plant, would you want ta die?"

"Every one doesn't want to die but someday their gonna. That's just how life is. Accept it." Anna said turning her back on Rin, arms folded and scolding.

Tears began to build up in Rin's eyes. She was hurt by these words of the neko. 'Would Lord Sesshomaru really die one day?' was all she statred thinking about.

Smelling the tears, Anna felt some sympathy for the girl. Kinda.

"Oh, don't start cryin' now. You have to be strong, like Kagome. Those words wouldn't of hurt her feelins." Anna tryed to comfort Rin best she could.

"Why do you say such things, Anna?"

"Because it's true. I mean, Every one dies."

"Who died?" Rin asked knowing Anna must have had a tragedy.

"My parents and my brother if it weren't for Kagome."

"My brothers and parents died. Even I died once."

"Howd you die?" Anna cocked her head.

"Wolves. The wolves got to me. I was so scared." Rin burried her face in her hands and sat down on the ground.

For some reason, Anna felt sorry for her. She sat down next to Rin and wrapped her arm around Rin's neck.

"Hey, your still here right." Anna asked with a more kind voice.

Rin looked up at her. "Uh huh." She nodded.

"Good. Hey what do you mean by your parents? I thought Sesshomaru was your otou."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Iie. He just took me in and saved me from the wolves."

"I thought you said you died. Howd can that be if your still here?" Anna removed her arm from Rin.

"Well, he..."

"Rin, Anna. Lord Sesshomaru requests your arrival for lunch." A yokai servant called.

"Come on, lets eat." Rin ran off. Anna shrugged her shoulders and ran off behind her.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room once again staraing from the balcony when Sesshomaru walked in.

"You don't knock?" Kagome said when sensing his presence.

"It is my caslte wench." He replied

"Back to using the name "wench" I see." she turned to face him. "Since when?"

"Since your performance in the dining chamber." he said.

"I had my reasons." she retorted smartly.

Sesshomaru came closer to her, giving Kagome an evil look.

"You will not cause havoc while in my home." He said

"Remember, you were the on who brought me here." She stood up to emphasize her point.

"Hai, or I could have well killed you." Now he made his point. Ugh.

She sat down on the chair that overviewed the sea in a huff. She hated him. He was too smart, intelligant, clever.

"He should not be here. Eyoto means trouble, for all of us." Kagome crossed her arms.

"I will be the one to chose who is worthy for this opperation, if you please." Sesshomaru said through his teeth. He was truly losing patience with this mutt.

"Fine" she ended the subject.

Sesshomaru walked to the exit of her room. "I suspect that the next meal will be better, Kagome."

"Hai" she said plopping her upper limbs on the rim of the balcony.

He finnaly left. 'Well, might as well get some shut eye.' she thought. Kagome has training in the morn.

* * *

**Next Morning (Before Sunrise)**

"Up, up, up, Kagome. It's time to wake up. And this time you can't get on my back about it being sunrise." Casemi ordered the snozzing mutt to rise.

Kagome scrunched up in the sheets of the futon.

"Common girl. Its training day. Lord Sesshomaru's orders were for you to get up before sunpeak." She ripped the covers off of Kagome.

"Uhh, Casemi. Must you." Kagome eyed Casemi.

"Come on Kagome. Training day. Get up you lazy bum." She began folding the sheets to wash.

"Alright, I'm up." She stood and went striaght to the hot springs with towel at hand.

Kagome took a very relaxing but quick bath. It was nearly day break. She didn't want to be late, of all things, hear Sesshomaru's mouth.

She used just enough bath oils to sooth herself but not too much because she may need it after her training. Kami knows how she'll smell.

"Here is your battle garments." Casemi handed Kagome her fighting gear once she re-entered the room.

Kagome seemed pleased that she didn't need to cut the outfit because it was already mad for fighting, with pants. It was black with red flowering designs along the neck.

"Arigatou." She answered taking the battle attire and disappearing behing a paper shade in the corner. On the outside of the shade Casemi, who was taking up the futon, could see her towel being thrown over the top and the outfit was taken. Then Kagome stepped out.

"I can't get this part to tie." she complained. The outfit was made for battle but it was also made for a woman none the less. Her obi tied in the back insead of the front. This was a problem.

"Are you up this time?" Tengi came bursting through the walls.

"Uhh, must you be so loud." Kagome said while Casemi helped her tie the obi.

"Ano...yeah." He said looking around. "Everyone's already up anyway."

"Ohayo, Tengi." Casemi greeted.

"Uhhh...Ohayo, Casemi." Tengi began blushing as soon as he saw her bright and lovable smile.

She spoke to Kagome. "Your waist is to small." Kagome was holding up her arms.

"Nani?" She asked confused.

"This obi is too big for your waist. I'll have to get a smaller one. Be back." Casemi dashed out of the room.

All of a sudden,"What the heck is going on in here?" Anna came in acting all grown.

"None of your bussiness pipsqueak." Tengi retorted.

"Tengi be nice." Kagome said looking in her mirror drawer for something to tie her hair up.

"Yah, be nice Tengiii." Anna said with a wicked smile, cocking her head back and forth.

"Uhhg, little sisters." he rolled his eyes."Always acting prepy"

Anna got pissed and twisted her wrist.

. "So whatcha going to do today Kago..."Anna began when...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhg. Get em off. Get emm off me" Tengi screeched. Kagome turned to see a shocking sight. Trees were growing out of his shoulders and wrapping aroud his arms and neck up to his ears.

"ANNA!" Kagome yelled as she also twisted her wrist and the branches twined back down from where ever they came from.

Tengi began to feel himself to really see if they were gone and sighed of satasfaction.

"Anna, honestly." Kagome turned back to what she was doing in the mirror.

"He had it coming." She said looking away, she was secretly smiling. Tengi gave her an evil look.

"Why don't you both leave?" Kagome asked sticking a pin in her bun.

"You never answered my question" Anna stated walking to Kagome's mirror dresser.

"You never finished it." She said.

"Whatcha doin' today?" Anna repeated

"What's it look like I'm doing." Kagome replied

"I no know? You look the same."

"She looks dreadful to me." came the squaky voice of an annoying toad yokai.

"Can it toad boy, or I'll set a wolverine on ya this time." Anna said to Jaken shoving a fist in his face.

"Hmp, I'm not afraid of some baka neko child. Now move aside weakling." Jaken walked past Anna and to Kagome.

"What is it Jaken?" Kagome was still fixing her hair with another pin.

"Listen human, Sesshomaru-sama requests your arrival at once." He said.

"Well, thank you for the announcement, but you can tell him that I am not quite done yet." She finnaly finished her hair.

"It is sunrise onna. How dare you." He said as Anna sat down near Tengi who was leaning against the wall.

"I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru insists on bringing these ningens to the palace." Jaken starting for the door.  
"What's wrong with humans?" Kagome asked checking for her appearance in the mirror, still.

"They are filthy and ingnorant. May they all be damned to hell." He said pointing to her.

"Kagome's mom was human Jaken." Anna stated.

"Then may she be damned as well." Jaken said proudly, eyes closed, setting the staff of two heads on the floor hard.

You could see Kagome stop what she was doing which was a baaaaad sign.

Anna gasped and Tengi grabbed her so fast and sped to the corner waaay over on the other side.

Jaken heard Kagome growling and opened his **proud** eyes,only to slow. Next he was thrown over to the wall and fell on the floor. He was tossed so hard that it left a print. Kagome pounced anfter him. She chased Jaken all around the room.  
"WOW, I've never seen Kagome actually **act** like a dog before" Tengi said.

"Yeah." Anna agreed. "AWESOME" They both exclaimed smilling wildly.

"I am going to tear you apart." Kagome growled taking a swipe at the running for his soon to be short life imp.

"Awwwwwwwwwwk" Jaken just dodged Kagome but she flipped over him and grabbed the toad by his collar. He was wailing with all his might, but was failing to be released from her grip.

Then...

* * *

"Casemi, did you tell Kagome how to get to the dojo?" Sesshomaru asked coming throught the door.

"Oh, iie Lord Sessshomaru. Gomen. Kagome needed a new obi for her training outfit." Casemi explained with the obi in her hand to prove it.

"I see. Take me to her." He demanded.

"Hai". She led him toward Kagome's chambers. As they reached the door, both yokai could hear all the racket.

Sesshomaru moved Caemi aside and opened the door himself to find Kagome about to sock the little imp in his face.

"Kagome." He said with is motone voice.

She halted the punch and her angry expression changed to dissappointed almost instanlty.

"You ruin my fun." She dropped Jaken and he scuttled away in pain making a gurgly sound.

Casemi excused herself past Sesshomaru andquickly began to wrap the obi around Kagome.

"Bye." Anna and Tengi transported out.

"It would do you some good not to mangle my servants." He said not moving even the slightess.

"Well, it would do him some good not to provoke people he knows nothing about." Kagome reasoned.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then nodded. She did make sense. Even he heard what Jaken said to her and Sesshomaru can't blame her for trying to brutalize Jaken.

"The dojo is across from the gardens." he said walking to the door.

"And you are late." He said and left.

"Damn." Kagome said under her breath.

"All done." Casemi smiled up at her friend.

"I have to fix that." Kagome stated looking up at the Jaken wall imprint she left and exited the room.


	19. Working it out

**The M****utt**

**Chapter 19**

Kagome had crossed the gardens to the back court. There she recognized the dojo. She had memories of her and Tontanu training besides there. And she would always win in small battles. Kagome has never seen the inside of the dojo, just peeked throught the window to watch the troops doing moves.

Kagome entered the dojo only to be shocked out of her mind. It was HUGE.

She now saw that the dojo was made pacifically for Sesshomaru's true form or even bigger. The dojo's colors were plain white cream with flowers of red on the walls. The floor was made of glazed wood and you couldn't, magical eyes or not, see the ceiling. It out streched further than it really looked. The dojo took up only the space of a modern house in the back court. But once inside, it looked as it you could fit a borough in it, if possible. She noticed Sesshomaru at far end of it. She ran all that way. Kagome could run like any other human except when she is infuriated. And she wasn't exatly happy right now. So she ran faster than before. But not as fast as he could.

Sesshomaru was in his ussual attire standing next to a metal plaque of weapons. Special weapons for the skilled cordinater.

Kagome walked up to him. "Well?" she asked.

"What can you handle? Be wise, these weapons are for already trained masters." he stood aside for her to pick.

The plaque had kantans, long swords, numb-chucks, bows, arrows, and dagger whips, but she wasn't impressed.

"All of them." she told him. Kagome ran her hand over each metal, weave and handle on the stand.

"Pick one then so we can continue." he ordered.

"I can't." she said looking back to him. Her stern face was heart breaking.

"Why not?" he asked getting more annoyed. This girl was so stubborn, she is lucky he **needs** her, or she would have already been deceased.

"None of them are my Bloody Night." she said calmy. Kagome was sort of enjoying his mood.

"You will recieve you sword once you have defeated me mutt." he said "Now pick one. I will not repeat myself again."

"Fine." she gave up and took down a a lovely white crystal kantana that was just her size. The wieght was only one pound less than her sword so it would do for now. She would do anything in her power to beat him. Once Kagome wrapped it around her waist, she was ready to start. The both faced each other on opposite sides of half the far end of the dojo.

"We will begin with the basics." he stated.

A flash of green whipped pass her face just missing her cheek.

"Block it."

"Alright then." she said and another whip came at her only to the stomach. She blocked it with her own yellow poison and they clashed to the side. Sesshomaru instead of being surprised saw Kagomeas threat.

More whips flashed at her until Kagome was hopping about the room trying to block all at once. The whips were coming from all five of his fingers slurring around.

She blocked, jumped, and threw all she had at Sesshomaru.

'If she can't even block some simple whips then she'll never defeat me nor Chintado' Sesshomaru though flashing at her and coming closer.

Kagome started backing up towards the other wall until a a single flash of green finaly tripped her.

"Always stay on your feet." he said. She recovered instanly and used two other attacks on Sesshomaru. He blocked one with his left, and blocked another with his right. And then ran towards Kagome who punched an unexpected whip into his stomach. It nearly hit him but did cause Sesshomaru to halt his attack.

She smirked and pulled out her kantana. "Now that I have already mastered that, shall we begin on straight forward attacks."

"Hai." he agreed.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and aimed it at Kagome who was also aiming her weapon at him.

"Why not use the other sword Sesshomaru. Having favorites is not good." She said.

He did not answer. "Onnas first." he said while she was getting into postion.

Kagome flung herself up in the air and used her attack to come down on Sesshomaru.

They clashed swords together for a moment and then swipped at each other. Both blocked and defended themselves very well. Kagome took at shot at his neck, Sesshomaru moved to the side and tryed to stab her in the appendix. He missed. Then Kagome swung at him and missed too. He hit her in back with his elbow and she fell back to the grown but caught herself in time onher knees.She quickly stuck the kantana behind her before he could strike. Their swords swivled until Kagome spun around and finaly hit the ground with a loud THUD and her Kantana when spinning across the wooden floor.

Sesshomaru put his Tokijin at her neck. Kagome wasn't panting all that much but she had never had to go through such a long batlle before.

"Problems: you move without thinking in time and when you do make the right choice, you don't think ahead for your next move. You also look at you opponents sword instead of your opponent." Sesshomaru removed the sword from her neck.

Kagome sat up. "Why are you training me anyway, Sesshomaru?" she aked standing to pick up her kantana."You are my killer. What reason would you have for helping me?"

Sesshomaru answered, "I am not helping you. If I am away with the other Lords or Generals, you are the only one strong enough to fight off intruders, away from Rin also."

"Why is Rin with you?" Kagome furrowed her eyes.

"I found her. Now let's continue and no more questioning me." he said getting back into the postion they were in before.

They practiced over and over again. Kagome always ended back on the ground with Tokijin threating her life. Her training went on until it was lunch break.

"Kagome, you need to hold your kantana to the right instead of the left. It is slightly different from a sword." Sesshomaru told her putting away Tokijin.

"I know." she said walking over to the plaque of weapons and placed the kantana back on the hook.

"Obviously not, onna." There he goes againwith the changing of the names. She hates that.

Kagome started pacing to the exit when,

"Oh, and another thing." Sesshomaru flared out at her a ball of fire he conjured up. Fire was his main element after all.

Kagome turned around just in time to block it with her miko powers. She didn't even need to lift her hand, Kagome could use them with her mind.

When the flames stopped coming Sesshomaru walked up infront of her. After 10 seconds she collasped on all fours to the ground. Panting and breathing as if she had ran across the world. He walked past her to the door.

"You need to work on your miko powers." he said and left her there on the floor, weak.


	20. Chintado's Trap

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 20**

Kagomeheaded back to thespring for a good soak. She was a bit sore and needed to relax her mind anyhow.

She entered and took her bathing things to the spring.While soaking she began to take back all of the pain. Kagome wasn't exactly sure why, but she knew deep down that something was haunting her soul. She felt trapped. First she loses her mother, then she has to deal with the overgrown poodle, now Chintado has escaped once again and is after her.

Ugh, this is too much to take in at once. She needs a break for once. Why was she here again. Kagome never thought that she would see this castle once more. Not after what had happened last time around. She didn't want to be reminded of it. It was too painful. Kagome may not show it, but she does hurt inside.

She got out of the spring and wrapped a towel cloth around her slim, slender body. The place was filled with steam from her enjoyable soak. She was now relaxed enough to reattach herself from the water to the world.

Kagome walked in her room and closed the door behind her. It made no difference because once she turned around...

"Hi." Tengi was back in her room, lying on her chair.

"Tengi you startled me." Kagome said backed against the shoji door. "And get out of my room."

"Hey sorry. I thought you woulda be able to smell me at least." Tengi said.

"The fog of the bath was still in my lungs. I couldn't smell predators."

"Well that's what you get for taking two baths a day." he said stretching like a feline on the chair and scratching her furniture.

"Hey, don't scratchon my chair. You'll rip the fabric." Kagome tapped on his head and disappeared behind the shade.

"Could you pass me a kimono?" She asked.

"Sure"

Tengi opened the closet to find gorgious kimonos all in line. "Which one?"

"I don't care."

He picked out one with koi fish in reds and whites around it.

"This one looks good"

"Pass it." Tengi handed her the kimono and caught the one she through over.

Once dressed and ripped the skirt for pants,Kagome and Tengi agreed on visiting the children in the yard.

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark area**

"Master, we are ready." A grunged looking demon spoke. He was a wilderbeast demon with red eyes and two horns growing from his hairy head.

"Execlent. Everything is prepared?" asked a cunning voice

"Hai Master."

"Perfect." He grinned menicingly.

"We attack...Now!"

* * *

**Back at the castle**

"Can't catch me." Anna called to Rin who was slower than her.

"Oh yes I can." Rin called back. She was running with all her might but couldn't catch up.

"Hehe." Anna ran faster. What a she-devil.

Kagome and Tengi just arrived and sat down on a bench.

"You two brats had better slow down." Jaken yelled to the little ones.

"Jaken let them have their fun while they can." Kagome reasoned.

"Those two will be the death of me." he replied

"No, I will be the death of you if you don't stop bothering them." Kagome simply stated as though it wasn't a threat.

"Hmp." was all he could say after that.

"Common Rin." Anna urged. But when she looked behind her Rin was gone. A flash of orange and white passed her quickly and she felt someone hit her on the back. Anna blinked twice before seeing Rin infront of her.

"Haha.Passed you." Rin said still running ahead. Anna just stood there gapping.

Passed her indead, but how. Rin out ran a neko demon. A neko demon with extrodinary powers no less.

Kagome saw this and wondered 'Something is wrong with that child."

"Okay, now let's go chase Jaken sama." Rin suggested.

"Uh, ok." Anna was clearly shocked but went ahead and ran after Jaken. She kept her eye on Rin though.

"Akkkkkkkg, no, no go away." He ran for his life.

"Haha, look at him go.Hehe." Tengi laughed and pointed. He obvioulsy didn't notice what Rin did. Oh well.

"Kagome." Out of the shadows came Tontanu.

"Hai" she said standing to greet him

"Lord Sesshomaru requests that you and the children return to you quarters at once." He had a serious expression on his face. Bad sign.

"Why may I ask." she furrowed her eyes.

"Just hurry." he said and went about his business.

"Rin, Anna, come along." Kagome called and they stopped thier game at once.

Everyone was in thier chambers again. Tengi was once again companying Kagome. And Kagome was once again annoyed.

She slid open her doors to find Sesshomaru dressed with his armor on. Kagome closed the doors behind her.

"What the hell? Why did you send us back to our chambers? What is going on?" she asked too many questions.

"It is Chintado's spawn who is lose. You are to stay in the castle."

"Sumimasen? For what? Let me go with you. I can help." She asked

"Iie, it is to dangerous."

"Since when do you care on my account?" they started walking down the hall.

"I don't. I care on Rin's account. If you die she will no longer have someone to look up to. And she will blame me." They halted at the exit to the palace.

"You're not making sense. I can't die. Only by you and Chintado. But he's not as strong as me." she kept arguing. He was keeping her from destroying Chintado. And besides, if Sesshomaru kills Chintado it won't break the spell. Only she has to kill him to be freed of this curse.

"Then if you do value your life I highly suggest you stay here." Sesshomaru towered over her with a burning stare. It didn't intimidate her though, just angered Kagome.

She roughly turned her back and walked quickly to her chambers. Her hair flung about her.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, wherd everybody go?" Tengi was left in the room alone but not for long.

Kagome stormed in her room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow. That didn't go well." Tengi stated nearly falling of his seat. He could sense her anger. You could cut it with a butcher knife.

"You ok?" he asked taking caution.

"That arrogant, self centered, son of a bitch!" She screamed pacing around the room throwing and flinging her hands left to right.

"You do know he can hear you, ne?"

"I don't care. Let him hear me. Someone needs to tell him these things."

"Ok, you tell him. I'll be the smart one."

"How dare he keep me from my mission." Kagome and Tengi went to the balcony. She sat like a man with one leg up and the other dangling. Tengi leaned on the marble stone and they both looked out to the clear blue sky. Feeling the breeze calmed her down always and seeing the ocean made her comfortable. Tengi on the other hand hated water, but Anna didn't.

"Forget it. I'm going." she said suddenly. He wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, wait, wait. Nani?"

"I'm going." Kagome climbed down the edge and headed for the door.

"Hold on a second Kagome. Let's think for a minute here. What do you think Sesshomaru will do to you if you get caught or injured for that matter?"

"Nothing without a fight." She left the room.

"Look he's already gone."

"So." Tengi retorted

"So, all I have to do is sneek out the doors and follow his scent towards Chintado's little trouble maker."

"But,but.."

"Please Tengi don't say a word. I need all the chances I can get." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Uuuuuuuh, ok. But be back in one piece." he said talking to her as is he were her father. This time he wished her father were here instead of on the other side of the world with her mother so he could knock some sense into Kagome.

"As always." and she grabbed onto something aroung her chest and dematerialized out of the palace before his eyes.

Soon Kagome found herself on a cloud in the air.

"Anna? Where are you?"

"Gomenasai Kagome but I didn't want to stay there knowing you weren't gonna be there."

"Anna you shouldn't have come and used your powers also. How did you hear our conversation?" Kagome asked

"I snuck down." she answered guiltyly

"Snuck down! You left Rin?"

"I told her to go down to Tengi's room so he could find her. See I'm smart." She grinned triumpantly.

"So can I stay?"

"You're going to have to, but when I'm in battle..."

"Stay under cover. Gotcha." she put a thumbs up.

"sigh, Right." Kagome stroked her hair.

"You're getting to smart."

"Hehe" Anna smiled.

Then both pair of ears perked up at the sound of roaring.

"Stay down." Kagome and Anna came upon an enormous odd looking creature. Kagome wasn't sure if it was an illusion or not. Then they spotted the Demon lord.

Sesshomaru could faintly smell her scent while in batlle and pushed it aside. He was dodging every attack. This thing had eight arms and one leg. It looked as though it were growing from the ground. In fact it was like some sort of tree.

Sesshomaru used Tokijin's strongest attack.Dragon Strike.

It only faltered this thing a little bit. It was strong. There was no head visible and no eyes. How was it movng from the ground. Sesshomaru swipped at another branch arm tearing it to shreads when he saw a flash of yellow.

He jumped to a safer area to look up at Kagome. It appears that she was flying only because he didn't see Anna.

Kagome was using all her might to fight it off. Every whip she threw at it had no affect. Then she saw Sesshomaru looking up at her.

Uh-Oh. She was in trouble. Big trouble. She could tell by the pissed off look of his face.

"Well there is no way I am getting off this thing now."

Anna nodded.

ThenKagome saw a brown and white figure jumping from tree to tree away from the monster and across the valley. It stopped and looked back at her. She saw it had bronze hair andit pointed at something. It was a tree.

Kagome took notice to a brown glowing part ofthe tree. It was a sakura tree and only the middle of it was glowing.

'That must be the heart.' Kagome thought. So it was an illusion after all. That's why it was so hard for Sesshomaru to attack it.

Sesshomaru began to whip around and strike the odd demon.

'How come his whip has affect?' She thought again.

"Sesshomaru, the tree. Look at the sakura tree. It's glowing."

Sesshomaru looked at the tree for a second before dogdeing another attack.

This thing was going wild. It stopped at nothing to hit Sesshomaru. All it did was fling its tentacles at him and Kagome. One shot up and nearly struck Anna.

Kagome was attacking it when it grabbed her off the cloud, leaving Anna helpless.Sesshomaru went to the tree and stuck his sword into the glowing part while the demon was busy with Kagome.

Up on the cloud Anna heard a loud scream from the demon as it ended its life. She peeked over the side. Kagome dropped to the floor and landed on her feet.

Sesshomaru sped over to her and grabbed her arm. He grabbed it so far that his claw dug into her elbow.

"You dared to disobey me?" He growled at her.

"Ow, I helped kill it didn't I?" she replied.

He stared hard into her eyes, searching for some fear. It never came and he shoved her to a tree and let her go.

"Come." he ordered walking away creating his own cloud.

"I can't make a cloud like you. How am I suppose to get there? Walk?"

"You did it before."

"Iie, it was Anna." Sesshomaru peered up at the still floating cloud to seescarlet ears sticking from it.

Sesshomaru swooped down and picked Kagome up by the collar. He dropped her off on Anna's cloud and they began to travel back toward the castle. Anna felt the anger in him. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**Back in a dark area.**

"Shimatta. So close." the shadowy figure had wanted Kagome to follow Sesshomaru right into his trap. But failed. He would have to be more careful next time.

* * *

**Hope you enojed it.**

**Now...Reviews Slaves**

**Hahaha:-)**


	21. A Sappy Story

**The Mutt**

**Chapter 21**

As Sesshomaru flew on his cloud ahead of Anna and Kagome he began to wonder about the mutt.

'This girl. She was trouble when smaller but now...'

He glanced over at Kagome . She was staring out into space. Why?

He could see the blood from her elbow staining her kimono sleeve. Laying next to her was the clever Anna...who was sleeping. Actually knocked out. Cold.

She must have had a long day. Kagome looked over at the little neko child she call hers. She looked so precious to Kagome. She began stroking her back lovingly.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He could see straight through Kagome's rough exterior and right into her soft interior.

'It seems that I must break this mutt.' He thought as they entered the Western air. He looked back up at her. Kagome saw him and turned her head away. He narrowed his eyes. 'Shame she thinks she can defeat me.'

When arrived at the palace. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a suspicioul look and went about his business. She didn't care if he was angry with her. She had business of her own to do. Anna went to go find Rin and Tengi and Kagome headed straight for her room.

"Well it coulda gone worse." Tengi said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Oh and how?" she said angrily. "Look what he did to my arm." she held out her elbow to show him the deep puncture in it.

"Eww." he flinched

Kagome went to her balcony and put her fingers together.( like when people do the isty bitsy spider game)

The she seperated them and yellow poison string came thorugh. She took the tip and rounded her hand over it. It became a neddle and thread made out of her poison whip.

"Do ya havta do dat in public?" Tengi said laying on his favorite lounging chair.

"You don't have to look if you dont want to." She replied and stuck the poisen needle in her open wound.

Kagome did it so well and fast. Up, down, up, down the needle went.

"Hey your good at that." tengi siad sitting up to get a better look.

"Iv'e done it before in villages."

"YOU? The girl who is the most bitter woman on this planet?'" Tengi asked confused.

"I don't believe it."he sniffed back

"Its' true." she simply stated.

'Better get back to those damn demon books.' she thought as she finished sewing up her arm. Kagome bit off the string and flicked the needle away. It flung to the wall and melted a small hole into the wood.

"Lets go" she told him.

* * *

**Later on**

"Tengi I don't understand this at all. Demon language is the hardest to leard." Kagome complained. She had one of the demon illusion books in her lap. It was so hard to comprehend. Its been at least an hour when...

knock, knock!

"Come in." Tengi yelled closing his book.

"Why yell Tengi? There are demons all around this castle."

"What if they were deaf?"

"Then they couldn't here at all", Kagome argued with him. "Oh, shut up."

"Come in." she said fairly toned.

"Sumimasen Kagome." Casemi entered

"No need. What is it Casemi?" Kagome answered well manered-even to servants.

Tengi was either drooling or trying to act normal with his charmed smile.

Casemi aslo took a liking to Tengi but couldn't understand why he had three tails.

"Oh, umm, your father and mother have come back from their trip Kagome." she said with a sweet smile."

"Ah, outo. He can help me." Kagome closed her book and beegan for the door.

"But Sesshomaru said-"

"I don't care what he said. I need help. He's not my boss" Casemi and tengi exchanged galres.

"Don't do anything studip whild I'm gone." she said to Tengi

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She whispered to Casemi. She laughed under her hand.

"Hey!." Tengi exclaimed.

* * *

"Anna your lucky" Rin said out of now-where. A gaurd of the palace was watching the two children nicely. By orders of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin must be watched

"How so?" Anna asked.

"Well, all the demon servants here are saying you have great power." She gestured lifting her hands in the air.

"Then all the servants are right. Oh." she spotted some sap on a tree for chewing.

"They are?" Wow. I wanna become a demon too." Rin said exitedly.

"Rin you can't just become a demon. You havta be born like dat. And besides, people also say I'm dangerous. So, I don't think you wanna be like me." Anna said a bit sadden.

"But I dont think your dangerous Anna."Rin said.

"Thanks." Anna smiled to her and tryed to reach the sap on the tree. but it was too far up. She personally didn't like to climb trees.

"Oh look here comes General Eyoto." Rin said.

"Good evening ladies." Eyoto said coming up to them as if he were an angel rather than a demon.

The guard watched him thouroughly.

"Advert your eyes solidier!" Eyoto snapped at the guard. He immediatley turned his neck but peeked through his eyes.

"Konichi-wa General Eyoto."Rin bowed and he nodded

"Little Rin I presume." he stated.

"Hai." she beamed up at him.

"What brings you out here child?"

"Me and Anna are playing General. Anna come say hi to General Eyoto." she urged. Anna was still haveing some problems reaching the chewable sap from the tree.

Once she turned around you could see Anna's eyes widen and jaw drop at the sight of Eyoto. Pure terror was upon her features and she backed up towards the tree.Her lip began to lightly tremble.Then Anna snapped. Then her fears got the best of her. She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Rin covered her ears and the guard from before ran to comfort Rin. Eyoto recognized this neko and raised a hand to silence her when...

* * *

'Come on. Where is outo? Thank Kami he's bac-'

"Where are you headed to mutt?" came the cold, dry vioce of Sesshomaru from behind her.

"Back to calling names I see." she acted smart

"Hold your tougue!" he barked back at her

She turend her head away.

"What is that your hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing." she hide the book further and backed up against the wall.

"Do not lie to me Kagome. Many have paid with their lives fromlying to me."she saw the gleam in his eyes. But then noticed the creeping hand going behind her.

"Ahhh...I didn't..lie." she said backing up some more."I **am** headed on my way to see my father and there is nothing I am hiding."

By then his claws were ready to sharpen themselves on her when...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

At that Kagome then dropped the book and ran straight to the back court.

Sesshomaru followed her. She ran down the steps and nearly knocked down a servant. Sesshomaru saw Tengi come from her chambers along with Casemi.

Anna nearly stirred up the whole castle. All four floors of it.

When Kagome finnaly reached the back court it appeared that Eyoto was about to back hand Anna until Kagome flashed out her whip with a

CRAAACK!

Anna became silence and Eyoto was stopped with a burn on his right wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Kagome yelled and ran over to the now weeping Anna.

"If you touched her-"

"I did nothing of the sort-"

"I don't believe you."

Rin and the guard came from behind the maple tree. "What is the meaning of this choas in my court yard?" Sesshomaru asked scanning the area. Kagome was holding Anna who wouldn't stop crying. Eyoto was holding his burnt wrist and Rin was holding the hands of a guard.

"Milord, the neko child just began to go ill." the guard spoke up.

"Ill?" Sesshomaru never took his eyes of Kagome and Anna.

"Hai milord. She just began screaming at the sight of General Eyoto sire."

"Alright then. your dismissed." The guard bowed and returned to his normal post.

Kagome picked Anna up and carried her to the castle after giving Eyoto a death galre."

"You wouldn't happen to know why she was upset, would you, Eyoto?"

"Not a clue, my lord." he replied.

Sesshomaru knew he was lying but thought of leaving further questioning and answering to Kagome.

* * *

"Anna please tell me what happened."

Anna was now laying on the futon inside her and Rin's room. She wasn't talking at all. She replied by burying her face in her pillow, letting the tears flow quietly.

"Common ya little devil. Just talk to us please." Tengi begged with sympathy (Little devil is her nickname. he's not being mean)

"What got her so upset anyhow?" Tengi asked Kagome.

"Idon't know. Eyoto was the last person she saw when-"

"Eyoto?" Tengi cut off

"Yeah, he's right outside." Kagome kneeled down infront of Anna.

Tengi walked over to Anna's window and saw Eyoto. He recognized him. Those black eyes, his gray hair, and those eye marks.

Suprisingly, Tengi was so frightened at the face of the spirit demon that he backed away from the window and tripped over a chair clumsily.

"Tengi!" Kagome called. then she furrowed her eyes in confusion. The same look Anna gave before shrieking in terror was now on Tengi's face.

"Are you alright?" she said lowly.

"K-Kagome, t-th-that's the demon who killed out parents."

* * *

**Hoped u enjoyed it**

**if there is any questions about the story-please feel free to ask them on my**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**ARIGARTOU!-JA NE**


End file.
